Slayers: ¡Una nueva aventura!
by Reenita
Summary: Reena y Gaudy han comenzado una nueva aventura, pero lo que podía ser una simple búsqueda parece que se complica a cada paso que dan. YYYYYY CAAAAAPÍTULO 8 UP! (increíble pero cierto!)
1. ¿otra pelea?

Hola!! os presento una nueva aventura, no sé lo que saldrá de aquí, pero ya me ireis diciendo. a ver, quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración: todo lo que está entre - - es diálogo, y lo que está entre "" son pensamientods de Reena en un momento dado. Lo demás obvio, es narración. Dejar claro (como todos hacemos y sabemos ya de sobra) que la historia original y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kanzaka, Hajime y que yo solo se los tomoprestados un ratito sin ningún ánimo de lucro ^^. Os dejo con el primer Capítulo:

**¿Otra pelea?**

Frío, oscuridad, viento… es una noche horrible… Los rayos cruzan a toda velocidad el cielo y los truenos enmudecen cualquier atisbo de vida en este paraje. El viento azota con fuerza los árboles y la maleza del bosque. La lluvia cae con mucha fuerza y la humedad hace más intensa la sensación de frío.

Solo tenemos una hoguera para calentarnos ligeramente. Miro a mi derecha, Gaudy está sentado en la entrada de la cueva cerciorándose de que no hay peligro.

¿Por qué? Creedme, no queréis saberlo, es una historia aburrida… No, ¡en serio! Ay, está bien… nos encontramos con la guarida de unos malhechores, les dimos su merecido, y al parecer… digamos que tenían una asociación con otra banda que ahora nos persiguen. No penséis mal… ¡no nos estamos escondiendo! Es solo que la noche se nos echó encima, comenzó a llover y decidimos resguardarnos bajo una cueva… ¡Os digo que es cierto!

Como iba diciendo, Gaudy está alerta, por si nos intentan sorprender… ¡siempre estamos preparados!

El frío empieza a calarme los huesos, estoy empapada y me acerco aún más a la hoguera, pero no es suficiente… ay… si estuviese en una posada podría secarme, cambiarme y arroparme en la suavidad de las sábanas… ¿Qué, soñar es gratis no?

- Reena – Gaudy se dirige a mi, su voz suena cansada pero tranquilizadora.

- Dime…

- Todo está en orden, será mejor que descansemos, mañana cuando cese la lluvia saldremos – Veo una sonrisa en sus labios

- ¡Bien! Estoy muy cansada, deseando cerrar los ojos.

- Reena… ¿estás temblando?

"¿A ti que te parece?"

- Ven, acercate a mí – me tiende su mano.

"Ni de coña, no pienso acurrucarme contra él"

- ¿Qué ocurre Reena? No pensarás que pienso aprovecharme de ti ¿no? En este momento eres demasiado vul…

PPPUUUMMM

"Te la ganaste, así no te atreverás a terminar la frase"

Y sí, acabo de estampar mi puño en su cara

- ¿Pero qué he dicho?

- Lo importante, Gaudy, no es lo que has dicho, sino lo que ibas a decir – le contesto mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

- Haz lo que te de la gana, pero al menos acepta un consejo, quítate la capa y déjala cerca del fuego mañana estará seca. Buenas noches.

Sin mediar más palabra se da la vuelta echándose en el suelo. El silencio reina ahora… a veces tengo la sensación de que soy un poco exagerada… Gaudy es mi compañero, mi guardián, se preocupa por mí y me cuida y respalda siempre… ¡Qué demonios, yo también cuido de él! Pero… es tan inocente, tan bueno…

"¡No Reena, no empieces por ahí!"

Agito la cabeza en un ademán imaginario de sacarme las ideas de la cabeza, sin darme cuenta me había quitado la capa hace un momento, tal como Gaudy me aconsejó…

"Tonta, tonta, tonta"

Y cuando miro a mi derecha estoy tumbada junto a mi guardián espalda contra espalda.

"¡¡TONTA, TONTA, TONTA…AAARRRGGGGHHHH!!"

Siento movimiento detrás de mí y un brazo que pasa por encima de mis hombros. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo comienza desde los pies y sube por mis brazos hasta sentir un agradable cosquilleo en la nuca. El frio comienza a cesar, siento que mis mejillas arden, escucho un susurro

-Tranquila Reenita, solo quiero darte un poco de calor.

Asiento con la cabeza a modo de afirmación, me siento inmóvil, mis labios se abren dejando escapar suavemente una palabra

-Gracias.

La oscuridad me invade, mi cuerpo se relaja y poco a poco siento como me voy abandonando a una sensación tan necesaria en ese momento: el sueño.

Luz, siento la luz golpeándome en la cara, poco a poco abro los ojos y me incorporo. Estoy sola tendida en el suelo, de la hoguera solo quedan restos de cenizas y mi capa no está…

- ¡Gaudy! – exclamo mientras me pongo en pie – No tiene gracia, ¿dónde estás?

Poco a poco salgo de la cueva, ¡mi capa está tendida fuera! Me acerco para cogerla, y está totalmente seca… mi compañero debió colgarla del árbol para que se terminase de secar… mientras me paso la capa por los hombros algunas imágenes acuden a mi mente… sin darme cuenta me he ruborizado.

"¡Una mujer tiene derecho a soñar!

- Buenos días Reenita – exclama alegremente mi compañero detrás de mí sacándome de mi ensoñación y a la vez que me sobresalto.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Al girarme hacia él descubro que viene cargado de… ¿¿¿¿COMIDA????

Los ojos se me abren como platos y siento como empiezo a salivar…

- Comida… - susurro ávidamente.

- Sí, ésta mañana dando un paseo encontré a un mercader que venía de una aldea cercana y me tomé la libertad de traer el desayuno pensé que te levantarías hambrienta… - Su cara torna una mueca de horror al ver que me abalanzo sobre él para quitarle parte sin que apenas pudiese apreciar mis movimientos – y veo que no me equivocaba…

- Afiasfs Gauffdy - intento exclamar a la par que engullo un bollo de pan, mi compañero en cambio veo como se encoge de hombros y me mira y se lanza al ataque de la comida, como cada día luchamos por tomar la mayor parte de los alimentos en una batalla sin piedad ninguna…

- ¡Ahhh! - exclamo - ¡nada como un buen desayuno antes de comenzar un viaje! Aunque no tenías por qué hacerlo simplemente nos hubiesemos acercado a un restaurante.

- Si tienes razón, pero ayer fue realmente agotador y pensé que sería buena idea dejarte dormir.

"Buenos reflejos chico, se ve que aprecias tu vida, lo reconozco tengo mal carácter si me despiertan".

- En fín Gaudy será mejor… - concluyo pero algo no me deja terminar la frase…

- Shhh - el espadachín me mira, haciendome señas para que me caye

"Ey, lo he notado, yo también lo he oído."

Es cierto, tengo el oido más desarrollado que cualquier otro ser humano.

Me pongo en guardia, Gaudy ya ha desenvainado la espada y se mantiene inmóvil, expectante. Lo más extraño es que no presiento un poder, o una presencia, digamos, fuerte, potente. Bien podría ser un simple gobblin…

Comienzo a conjurar, bastará con un simple fire ball…

Lo tengo entre mis manos, está casi listo… cuando por fín el extraño oponente hace su apariencia…

Gaudy y yo nos miramos anonadados por la situación… un pequeño y simple zorro ha saltado desde los matorrales… ¿¿¿un zorro???

"¿Un zorro se ríe de Reena Inverse?¡Le haré picadillo!"

Pero en el momento en el que voy a lanzarle un hechizo me detengo, ahora si siento un presencia más poderosa, calculo… unos 15 o 20 hombres, me giro hacia mi compañero que me asiente con la cabeza en gesto afirmativo, él también lo ha sentido y está en guardia.

- ¡¡DEJATE VER, SEAS QUIÉN SEAS!! - grito al aire, con el fin de que el enemigo se muestre ante nosotros.

Y nada ocurre… pasan unos instantes y todos los arbustos a nuestro alrededor se agitan descubriendo 10 hombres, frente a mí aquél que parecía ser el jefe.

-Hola putita, de modo que fuiste tú quién acabó con la vida de mi hermano ¿eh?- mi boca tuerce una mueca de desagrado ante esta presentación, no sé por qué pero esta situación me es ligeramente familiar…

N/A: ¡Hola a todos!He resurgido, después de años y años sin escribir un fic… aquí traigo una nueva historia. Nada que ver con las parodias de Slayers tras las cámaras… :S. La verdad, está contado en primera persona, me llamó mucho la atención el estilo de escritura de las novelas y he querido probar ese estilo… XS ya, qué movida… Espero que os guste, tendrá continuidad!! Espero ser capaz de conseguir entreteneros con los capítulos de este enredo mental que tengo ^^. Simplemente pediros que dejeis comentarios: Quejas, peticiones, ideas que querais aportar, donaciones, bombas quiero escuchar vuestras opininones! Hasta el próximo y gracias!


	2. Mi guardián

-1N/A: ¡Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo! no quería haceros esperar más… espero que os esté gustando. En un principio mi intención era respetar la narración de las novelas, pero le apliqué un detalle personal… las novelas las narra Reena en pasado, a mí se me piró la pinza, pero ví que quedaba bien y tiré para adelante en presente… bueno eso y mil detalles más, pero que no me era posible respetar en el fic. **Mis agradecimientos** a Ikari y a Divina Inverse por su apoyo, y quiero contestaros a ambas, Gracias por los ánimos en serio son un gran apoyo. Y, Divina, me estoy leyendo aún las novelas, son geniales, la verdad es que tienen un hinchazón de reir y la narración me parece super original. Gracias, ya no quiero aburriros más y que os siga gustando mi fic!!!

**Mi guardián**

- OyeReena… no sé por qué… pero siento que esto ya lo he vivido…

- ¿No me digas? – dejo notar el sarcasmo mientras miro con asco al bandido que tengo frente a mí.

- La verdad es que me hiciste un favor al acabar con ese imbécil y su banda, - se atreve a explicarme con toda naturalidad – hacía tiempo que yo mismo planeaba terminar con ellos, al ser el pequeño siempre estaba a su servicio, llevaba todo el trabajo sucio y recibía la recompensa más pequeña, llegando a veces a ser insignificante.

"Ohhh pobre, tiene complejo de inferioridad, la historia se repite, así fue como nos conocimos querido compañero"

- De modo que un día decidí largarme y formar mi propia banda.

"¡Este tío no para! Y encima creerá que me importa lo más mínimo su desdichada vida de bandolero, ¿Por qué siempre vienen a mí los más estúpidos?"

- A veces colaborábamos entre nosotros, pero el no sabía los planes que tenía yo para su suerte, de modo que he de darte las gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo pequeña zorra.

- Ya veo, ¿Algo más o puedo acabar contigo de una vez? – sugiero sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Sí, hemos decidido que eres un buen partido para nuestra humile organización, queremos que formes parte de nosotros, y a cambio respetaremos tu vida – me sonrie maliciosamente ante este comentario.

"Este tío me da asco. ¿humilde organización? ¿ahora se llaman así?"

- Y dime, quien-quiera-que-seas, ¿de verdad piensas, que la gran hechicera Reena Inverse se postraría ante una banda de ladrones, rogaría por su vida y aceptaría tu insignificante oferta? Veo que eres un inconsciente.

- Es precisamente por quién eres que te queremos en nuestra banda pequeña zorra - explica incrédulo por la contestación.

"Y dale con el pequeña zorra, cada vez que me da más asco este tío"

- Deberías cerrar esa bocaza y hablar con más respeto, cualquiera de nosotros podría acabar contigo de un solo golpe – interfiere Gaudy y a continuación me susurra –Reena, debe haber otros 10 o 15 hombres escondidos entre la maleza, yo me encargo de éstos tú ve preparando uno de tus hechizos.

"Hay que reconocer que Gaudy piensa bastante bien cuando de batalla se trata"

- De acuerdo pero déjame al jefecillo este de pacotilla… le cerraré la boca de un solo golpe – susurro en el mismo tono casi inaudible asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¡COMO QUIERAS! – exclama cargando contra los bandidos.

- ¡¡Bola de Fuego!! - Una gran bola de fuego cae entre los matorrales estallando y haciendo volar a un grupo de hombres.

Cuando estoy a punto de repetir la jugada cuando siento que algo se me clava en el hombro izquierdo y escucho a mi compañero gritar mi nombre. Cuando me giro casi cayendo al suelo veo un hombre desplomado con la espada de Gaudy atravesada desde la espalda saliendo por eñ pecho, era el jefe. El espadachín tira arrancándosela. Entonces siento que caigo de rodillas, el dolor es muy intenso, ¡y estoy sangrando! Han logrado herirme. Deben pasar unos minutos cuando noto unas manos deslizándose por debajo de mis piernas y mi espalda, es mi compañero, me eleva para cargarme en sus brazos no tengo fuerzas para pedirle que me suelte. Le oigo murmurar algo. Estoy débil pero tengo la suficiente energía para conjurar un hechizo de recuperación. El dolor cesa, comprendo que la herida se está cerrando, pero he gastado las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban y siento que pierdo la consciencia.

*************************************************************************************************

"Mmm… que gusto, nada como dormir en una cama blandita… cama… Un momento, ¿¿CAMA??"

Abro los ojos súbitamente, estoy tendida en una cama, el cielo está oscuro. Es una habitación muy humilde, la cama sobre la que me encuentro, y a mi derecha en la pared transversal una cómoda con un espejo que reposa sobre ella. Junto a la cama a mano izquierda Gaudy descansa en un sillón. Me incorporo suavemente, procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, no quiero despertarle, siento un pinchazo penetrante en el hombro, mi rostro tuerce una mueca de dolor y me llevo la mano a la herida. Lo recuerdo claramente, luchábamos cuando ese cretino me alcanzó con su espada y mi compañero tuvo que acabar con él. Ahora lo entiendo, ha cargado conmigo hasta aquí, quizá sea mejor que le despierte para decirle que estoy bien…

- Reena – oigo susurrar mientras abre los ojos lentamente – Estás… recuperada.

- Sí, tranquilo una simple arma no puede acabar con Reena Inverse.

Me mira directamente a los ojos, casi me atrevería a decir que denotan alegría pero su rostro sigue sereno, sin ninguna expresión, tal vez por el cansancio y el sueño que aún no le dejan reaccionar.

- Me tenías muy preocupado, ¿cómo es que no le viste llegar por detrás?

"¿pero qué pretendes cretino, regañarme ahora? Tienes la sensibilidad del mármol."

- Lo-lo siento – me disculpo, a la par que bajo la cabeza mientras mis mejillas se tornan ligeramente rojizas- Yo que tú bajaría a pedir otra habitación y márchate a dormir, estás agotado.

- Debes estar bromeando, ningún caballero dormiría tranquilo en otra habitación sabiendo que su protegida se encuentra herida en la suya.

"Esta situación también la he vivido. Tiene un gran corazón, de eso no hay duda, siempre tan fiel a sus principios."

- Está bien Gaudy, como quieras. Sé que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión – y me levanto de la cama decididamente para tumbarme en el suelo – Pero no me siento cómoda descansando en una cama mientras tú duermes en un sillón.

- ¿Qué pretendes Reena? – no puedo verle pero siento la alarma en su voz – Vuelve ahora mismo a la cama, ¡aún estás herida!

- Bah, descansa un rato tú o mañana tendrás los huesos molidos y los músculos agarrotados – Entonces una idea recorre mi mente y me sonrojo, sería justo pero algo vergonzoso – Está bien – añado en tono decidido – la compartiremos, es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Silencio, no responde… ¿Se habrá quedado dormido de nuevo? Me levanto suavemente, el hombro aún me molesta y no tengo fuerza en el brazo izquierdo y descubro a Gaudy sentado en el sillón con los ojos abiertos, pero sin decir una palabra.

- Gaudy, ¿me has escuchado lo que he dicho? – pregunto con curiosidad al ver su actitud.

- Eso creo – contesta sin cambiar de expresión.

- No me malinterpretes, es ¡solo que no quiero que mañana te levantes totalmente agarrotado!

- De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres – contesta levantándose mientras yo me recuesto de costado en mi lado de la cama, de espaldas a él.

Mi cuerpo está en tensión, esto sí es algo nuevo y no me atrevo a mover un músculo. La cama se mueve, es él acostándose. Todo está en calma, la noche ya está bien entrada y tras los muros que nos protegen no se escucha un solo ruido.

"¡El dinero que nos hubiésemos ahorrado hasta ahora cogiendo una sola habitación para los dos! ¡Es broma! Lo sé soy una chica divertida"

Lentamente me giro hacia él, tendido boca arriba en la cama, parece estar dormido, todo su cuerpo está relajado y la respiración es regular, levanto un poco más la cabeza para mirar hacia la pared izquierda ganándome otra punzada en la herida, su espada y armadura junto con mi capa y armas descansan sobre una mesa. Finalmente apoyo la cabeza en la almohada para caer finalmente dormida junto a él.

- ¡AAHHHH qué hermosa mañana! – exclamo abriendo de par en par las ventanas para observar el pueblo donde nos encontramos, a simple vista parece bastante grande.

- ¡Buenos días! – Oigo una voz familiar desde la calle, dirijo la vista hacia abajo, es Gaudy, vestido y totalmente armado – ¡Date prisa y baja a desayunar!

- Ahora mismo bajo, ¡me muero de hambre! – contesto con alegría y sonrojada al recordar la noche anterior.

Cruzo la habitación para encontrarme con mis pertenencias, mi compañero debió dejarlas sobre el sillón. Al coger la capa y colocármela siento mi hombro totalmente recuperado. Si no fuese porque estoy totalmente segura de que soy una gran hechicera pensaría que Gaudy me ha aplicado magia blanca. ¿Absurdo verdad?

Me abrocho el cinturón y las hombreras, atravieso de nuevo la habitación hacia el lado derecho para abrir la puerta y correr escaleras abajo hacia el comedor.

Es un lugar igualmente humilde, pero acogedor, a penas unas seis mesas ocupan el salón. Tomo asiento junto a mi compañero y cojo la carta, mientras observo como el camarero se acerca hacia nosotros.

- Buenos días señorita, ¿qué van a tomar?

Tráigame dos de estos, cuatro de éstos y otros dos más de éstos – señalo arrancándole una expresión de horror al pobre posadero.

- ¿Será para los dos, verdad? – consigue decir el hombre.

- No, yo tomaré lo mismo que ella – contesta Gaudy con mucho entusiasmo mientras el camarero se dirige a la cocina horrorizado – Suena todo buenísimo verdad Reenita, a propósito, ¿cómo te encuentras?¿ya estás totalmente recuperada? Veo que tienes apetito.

- ¡En plena forma! Nunca pensé que mi hechizo de recuperación me afectara tan rápido. Solo tengo que reponer energías.

- Es que no fue el hechizo de recuperación solo, Reena – añade ligeramente más serio él haciendo que se me borre la sonrisa.

- Explicate – exijo.

- Cuando llegué al pueblo seguías perdiendo sangre, el hechizo no terminó de hacer efecto, de modo que pedí al posadero que llamase a algún curandero. Mientras te dejaba sobre la cama llegó una anciana, vestida con ropa blanca, la verdad es que me recordaba a la de Amelia, muy similar, sí…debía ser una sacerdotisa blanca de la zona… - comenta apoyando la mano en la barbilla.

- Gaudy, te estás desviando… - le insto a continuar.

r- ¡Ah sí! ¿Por dónde iba? Se me ha olvidado lo que te estaba diciendo…

- ¡Eres un cerebro de medusa! ¡Tienes menos memoria que un pez, inútil! Me estabas explicando como se curó la herida de mi hombro misteriosamente…

- Mmm… Ahhh si, si, - continúa – me facilitó un ungüento que yo mismo tuve que aplicar – me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y se pone las manos delante de su cabeza a modo de protección – ¡REENA POR FAVOR NO ME LANCES UNA BOLA DE FUEGO, FUE POR TU BIEN!

"No hay duda de que me respeta… en este momento me da hasta pena golpearle jejeje En el fondo solo quería ayudarme… está bien ahora me toca agradecérselo"

- Gaudy – le digo mientras tomo uno de sus brazos bajándolo en un gesto por tranquilizarle – Gracias.

- Es mi deber, soy tu guardián – concluye con una amplia sonrisa – Me alegro que estés bien. Después de todo el tiempo que pasaste en la cama inconsciente, espero que hayas descansado.

- Su comida señores – Anuncia el posadero cargado con platos hasta no podérsele ver ni la cabeza.

- ¡A comer! – exclamamos ambos al unísono lanzándonos contra la comida.

Peleamos luchando y luchando sin piedad, tenedores, cuchillos, todo sirve para alcanzar el mejor pedazo de carne. Hago una pausa para beber… y en ese momento Gaudy toma una pierna de pollo de mi plato… la última que me quedaba. Siento como si de mis ojos saltasen chispas. Mi compañero come plácidamente, saboreando cada mordisco de mi adorada pierna… pero no por mucho tiempo. Antes de que se pueda dar cuenta le he quitado un plato.

"¡Ajá! Tengo que reconocerlo, soy rápida y algo vengativa cuando se trata de comida"

Paga tú Gaudy – "sugiero" levantándome de la mesa al terminar de comer – me lo debes.

¿Cómo dices Reena? – contesta él desconcertado.

Sí, mataste al jefe de la banda y te dejé muy claro que era mío – concluyo saliendo por la puerta – Voy a investigar la zona.

¡Pero Reena!

Antes de que termine de reprocharme ya he salido a la calle. Es un día increíble, una brisa fresca y agradable me acaricia la cara moviendo ligeramente mis cabellos. Comienzo a andar en busca de una librería. Tal como pensaba es un pueblo bastante grande. Tal vez haya una asociación de hechiceros.

"Ahora lo recuerdo, aún no os he explicado por qué estamos en esta zona"

Bien, sé que se encuentra un gran tesoro, no hablamos de oro y monedas, para eso ya tenemos el botín de la última banda y otras tantas que andan sueltas esperándome… Algo mucho más grande. Se habla que hay un antiguo escrito, que se remonta a la época de la gran guerra, en la que un anciano sabio escribió grandes secretos sobre la magia negra. Sabiendo como sé que soy una hechicera ávida de poder, jamás podría caer en mejores manos que las mías.

De modo que aquí estoy buscando una librería en la que encontrar libros que me proporcionen algo de información al respecto. Veo mucha actividad en las calles, mercaderes, venta ambulante, viajeros de paso. Algo llama mi atención mientras enfilo una amplia vía, algo así como la calle principal del pueblo. Según camino a mi mano derecha encuentro una señal con tres indicaciones en diferentes direcciones. Para llegar a la librería principal solo hay que continuar recto, la sede de la asociación de hechiceros de la zona se encuentra en la siguiente calle a mano izquierda y la última indicación muestra el camino hacia una posada con baños termales a las afueras del pueblo por un camino que hay a mano derecha.

Decido continuar de frente hacia la librería, ya habrá tiempo de visitar a los hechiceros y tal vez decida descansar y probar esos baños termales, aún no he recuperado totalmente la fuerza en mi brazo izquierdo debido a la herida. Cierto es que ya está cerrada y no me duele, tengo total movilidad sin miedo a las punzadas de dolor que me daban la noche anterior, pero si ahora mismo tuviese que empuñar una espada con mi mano zurda, no podría moverla más que suavemente unos centímetros.

Continúo caminando, en definitiva es una calle amplia y muy larga, ya he recorrido más de la mitad, pero aún queda un trecho importante, y si la señal estaba en lo cierto, el local ha de encontrarse al final de la vía.

Me paro en seco, unos chiquillos se me han cruzado en el camino corriendo detrás de una pelota, que se desvía y acaba a mis pies.

- ¿Me la devuelve, por favor señorita? – me pide uno de los chavales.

Yo gustosa la recojo y se la tiro. El niño agradecido exclama.

- ¡Gracias!

Le sonrío y continúo mi marcha, cada vez estoy más cerca del lugar que busco. Me aproximo a prisa, Consigo divisarla al fondo ¡por fin la he encontrado!, pero, ¿qué veo en la puerta? Es una figura alta y con una melena rubia. Sí, habéis acertado, es mi compañero. ¿Cómo demonios ha llegado hasta aquí antes que yo? Me hace señas para que me acerque y aligero el paso hasta llegar a su altura.

- Supuse que querrías recaudar algo de información sobre tu "gran tesoro" y el primer sitio que visitarías sería este – saluda.

"¿Desde cuando me lee la mente este cretino?"

- Sobraban las explicaciones Reenita, llevamos juntos mucho tiempo – me sonríe y me hace ruborizar.

- Bien, entremos entonces – concluyo – tengo que conseguir esos escritos cuanto antes para poder estudiar bien todas las posibilidades de encontrarlo. A propósito – pregunto curiosa - ¿cómo has llegado tan rápido?

- Tomé un atajo, conozco bien esta zona. Mi aldea está solo a escasas horas de aquí. A veces acompañaba a mis padres a este pueblo. – explica – Lo cierto es que hace años que no pasaba por aquí y ha cambiado muchísimo, incluso tuve la sensación de haberme perdido pero finalmente llegué enseguida.

"Perderse dice, este chico sería capaz de perderse en una habitación totamente cerrada de tan solo cinco metros cuadrados. Vale, sin comentarios, me ha dejado muda".

Entramos juntos al establecimiento. No es muy diferente de otras librerías en las que ya he estado. Libros por doquier, estanterías repletas en el centro de la sala y al fondo un gran mostrador con dos grandes pilas de lo que parecía ser algo así como una enciclopedia de magia pero muy antigua y gastada. Al acercarme un hombre ya mayor aparece de detrás de los libros apilados. Un hombre con el pelo totalemente blanco, ojos grises, escuálido y con la vestimenta propia de un hechicero.

"¿Será realmente lo que aparenta, o simplemente tiene complejo de hechicero? Si lo es seguramente entenderá de qué le hablo. ¡Qué suerte!"

- Buenos días señores – saluda alegremente - ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?.

Cuando le expongo el motivo de mi visita describiendo lo que busco, (no le doy un porqué, nunca doy explicaciones) el anciano abre los ojos de par en par, como si hubiese escuchado una locura. Gaudy simplemente ojea las estanterías de libros sin buscar nada en concreto, como hace siempre. Pura curiosidad.

- Es increíble señorita – comienza el anciano con los ojos como platos – Jamás en toda mi vida me habían preguntado nada semejante. Es cierto que conozco la historia del secreto de la magia negra. Llevo años estudiando al respecto, pero nunca nadie mostró el menor interés por ello.

- Pues créame señor – contesto – yo tengo un gran interés en encontrarlo, me sería un valioso objeto de estudio. ¿Tiene usted algún libro o manuscrito que hable sobre ello?

- ¡Por supuesto! – contesta entusiasmado el librero mientras busca enérgicamente bajo el mostrador.

Comienza a sacar libros, muy antiguos y gastados. Algunos en lenguas incluso muertas y comienzo a dudar si sabré descifrarlos. Cuando finaliza encuentro frente a mi algo así como quince libros de toda clase.

- Cada uno de estos libros habla sobre el gran secreto – explica el anciano – siempre he creído firmemente que entre todos ellos existe un código relacionándolos entre sí para llegar hasta él, pero no sería capaz de asegurarlo ya que nunca conseguí unirlos.

- Muy bien señor, ¡Me los llevo todos! – decido – Gaudy ayúdame a llevarlos, algunos son muy grandes y pesados.

Gaudy se acerca y coge una parte importante de los libros mientras yo pago y me despido del librero. Siempre ha sido una suerte tener un compañero tan fuerte. Cojo un par de libros que él dejo sobre el mostrador y abandono el local.

- Bueno Gaudy, he visto una posada tranquila a las afueras del pueblo.

- Sí, es un buen lugar para descansar. Te vendrá bien – añade.

- ¡Decidido, vamos entonces!

Tomamos el camino que nos lleva a los maravillosos baños termales que me esperan. Me daré un baño para relajarme y comenzaré a estudiar los libros. Sé que seré capaz de descifrar el supuesto código del que me habló el anciano.

"Tengo la sensación de que estoy a punto de adentrarme en una nueva aventura… ¡Estoy preparada!"

N/A: Bueno, lo de siempre, la letra pequeña dice: **Los personajes no son míos, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito**, aunque si el señor Kanzaka leyese esto… se echaría a llorar al ver el destrozo de su historia :S. Hasta aquí el verdadero comienzo de la historia… por fin ese amasijo de ideas que se revuelven en mi cabeza comienzan a tener forma, o al menos eso creo… No quería que se tornara en el típico fic de aventuras… y me estoy ganando a pulso que finalmente lo sea, ¿qué tiene de original? Nada, salvo que es mío :P. Lo de siempre: **sugerencias, notas, felicitaciones, abucheos, críticas quiero leer todas vuestras opiniones, buenas y malas dejadme rewiews!!!!! **Muy pronto el tercer capítulo!!!


	3. Mi amigo

**N/A: **Holaaaaaa a ver **os propongo un cambio en el fic**: lo que está en cursiva son de ahora en adelante los pensamientos de Reena y lo que está entre "" los diálogos (no sé porqué pero me gusta más así jejejeje). Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo. La verdad, últimamente estoy inspirada, bueno eso y que tengo mucho tiempo libre juas juas. A ver si os gusta, si no os gusta lo reestablezco al formato anterior! Pero recordad que para eso necesito los rewiews con vuestra contestación! Y recordar eso de que los personajes no son míos.

**Mi amigo**

_¡Waaaa este sitio es increíble!_

Por fín hemos llegado al albergue, lo cierto es que estaba algo retirado y hemos tenido que andar un camino largo, pero aquí estamos, nada que ver con la humilde posada en la que nos hospedamos la noche anterior. En la decoración no falta detalle. Lámparas lujosas, bonitos cuadros florales y de paisajes, con lagos y cascadas, sillones en la recepción. Todos los muebles en madera rústica… en definitiva ¡Una pasada!

Un agradable y suave aroma impregna la habitación, sobre el mostrador hay colocado un quemador con incienso que desprende un olor frutal. Aquí se respira la tranquilidad en cada rincón.

"¿Ves como era un buen sitio Reena?" pregunta mi compañero dejando los libros sobre el mostrador.

_Tengo_ _que admitir que tiene un buen criterio, este sitio es genial._

"Si Gaudy, pero no podemos desviarnos del tema principal. Estamos aquí por algo"

"Tienes razón… ¿qué hemos venido a hacer aquí?"

Casi provoca que me desmaye.

"¿POR QUÉ TE CREES QUE VIENES CARGANDO CON UNA PILA DE LIBROS, CEREBRO DE MOSQUITO? ¿A CASO HEMOS AVERIGUADO ALGO ACERCA DE ELLO? - le grito acompañando con un ademán de golpearle.

"¡AH! Es eso, no te preocupes Reenita, lo encontrarás como siempre" - contesta haciendome parar la mano en seco.

_Cuando me sonríes así me ruborizas imbécil._

Aparece una mujer de mediana edad, por su ropa deduzco que es asistenta. Nos sonríe ampliamente y pregunta.

"Buenas tardes señores. ¿Desean una habitación para dos?"

Entonces el recuerdo de la noche anterior acude a mi cabeza una vez más… incluso haciéndome dudar por unos instantes.

_¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAS REENA INVERSE, TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!_

Al darme la vuelta veo a Gaudy mirándome curiosamente, casi me parece ver en sus ojos una petición…

_¡Vaya una imaginación la mía, madre mía!_

"No querida, una para cada uno por favor"

La asistenta se lleva las manos a la boca ruborizada.

"Lo-lo siento señorita, les confundí con una joven pareja"

Gaudy y yo nos miramos ruborizados y desvío rápidamente la mirada.

_No es la primera vez que nos confunden la verdad, ¿tan buena pareja hacemos?_

"No-no se preocupe – la disculpo aún sonrojada – somos solo dos amigos viajando"

"De acuerdo, les acompañaré hasta sus alcobas"

Tras asentirle con la cabeza ella nos hace un gesto para seguirla. Mi compañero vuelve a coger los libros y echamos a andar tras ella por un pasillo estrecho. Subimos unas escaleras, y continuamos por otro pasillo a mano derecha, lo cierto es que la posada es grande y según andamos por los pasillos sigue siendo igual de lujoso o más que la entrada. Las lámparas de los pasillos son más rústicas pero igualmente lujosas y cada cinco o seis metros hay un pequeño quemador prendido y colgado de la pared. Por último salimos a una especie de solarium en el que se sitúa una escalera de caracol que lleva al ala este de la última planta.

_Tengo un gran sentido de la orientación._

Al entrar veo que solo hay un recibidor con dos puertas contiguas, otra más en frente y a continuación otro gran solarium, nada que ver con los pasillos que hemos atravesado en el que solo había habitaciones y más habitaciones. Esta zona es algo así como… ¿más íntima?

_Perfecto, nadie nos molestará en nuestro deber._

La mujer abre las dos puertas contiguas.

"Éstas con sus habitaciones" – a continuación se dirige a la puerta que se encuentra frente a éstas – "Y ésta es una sala de descanso y relax de uso privado para ustedes."

Me aproximo al salón, al fondo enormes ventanales dejan entrar gran cantidad de luz. Entro en la estancia seguida por mi compañero. Cómodos sillones, una gran mesa de madera con las sillas a juego reposan en el centro del salón, lujosos cuadros, más quemadores que desprenden una agradable fragancia, estanterías y una gran librería en la pared izquierda. Una ventana corrediza de cristal que da paso a una terraza. Una mesita de té y dos sillas la adornan todo ello en mimbre. Por último una vela corona la mesilla. Realmente se puede describir como un sitio tranquilo y acogedor.

_¡¡Me encanta!!_

Observo a mi "autoproclamado" guardaespaldas que con los ojos cerrados sonríe para sí en un gesto de satisfacción.

"Espero que sea todo de su agrado señores"

"Por supuesto que lo es, es un lugar perfecto para nosotros, ¿Verdad Gaudy?

"Mi compañera tiene razón, es un lugar muy tranquilo"

"Bien, si me necesitan estaré abajo. Tenemos un comedor en la primera planta y mesas en el jardín si desean comer algo" – Concluye abandonando la sala – "Espero que disfruten mucho de su estancia."

Miro al espadachín que ya está dejando de nuevo los escritos sobre la gran mesa para a continuación dirigirse hacia la ventana para abrirla y salir a la terraza.

"¡Reena! – exclama haciéndome señas para que me aproxime.

De modo que me acerco tranquilamente, pasando primero por la mesa para depositar yo también los libros que llevaba en las manos junto a los que dejó él.

"Es un sitio de primera categoría Reena" – me comenta mientras me acerco a la barandilla para observar los jardines bajo mis pies – "¿Realmente podemos costearlo?"

"¡Por supuesto!" – Exclamo optimista – "Contamos con la financiación de nuestros amigos de la banda "garras de zorro", ¿o no te acuerdas?".

"Mm, supongo que tienes razón"

_Claro que la tengo, yo siempre tengo razón…_

La brisa continúa, acariciándonos y refrescándonos mientras miro al horizonte. Desde aquí todo lo que se puede apreciar son montes y verdes praderas llenas de árboles frutales ya en flor. Es indescriptible la tranquilidad que transmite este paraje. De repente me vuelvo a sonrojar.

_Un bonito lugar en buena compañía… ¡No Reena!_

"Gaudy" – rompo el silencio – "Dijiste que estábamos cerca de tu aldea, ¿me equivoco?"

"sí, es verdad" – siento un toque de nostalgia en su voz – "¿Por qué me preguntas?"

"No sé, supongo que al estar tan cerca de casa igual… igual…"

_¿Por qué no puedo acabar la frase?_

"¿Igual decido regresar dejándote sola?" - concluye mientras mis ojos se abren de par en par.

Ha sido algo así como un golpe en el pecho, no es doloroso pero te deja por unos instantes sin respiración. Gaudy no espera a que conteste para hablar.

"Reena" – explica mientras se sienta en una de las sillas de mimbre con la naturalidad con la que siempre actúa – "soy tu guardián y aún más tu amigo, no tengo pensado volver hasta que tú decidas marcharte."

_¿Por qué me late con tanta fuerza el corazón? Menos mal que no me ves la cara… ¡está del color de mi pelo!_

"¡Pero alguien habrá esperándote allí!" – sugiero tan natural como siempre.

"Claro que sí Reenita, mi familia vive allí, pero si han esperado estos años, podrán esperar algún tiempo más"

_Su familia, claro, tan inocente como siempre, ¿Por qué nunca coges las indirectas?_

"No hablo de tu familia en lo que a tus padres se refiere"

"Yo tampoco hablo solo de ellos" – contesta como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo mientras se acomoda en uno de los silloncitos.

_¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!_

"Hablo de toda mi familia en general, padres, primos, tíos, etc."

Continúo contemplando el paisaje, una duda me ronda la cabeza, pero no me atrevería a preguntarle. Me apetece darme un baño, pero no puedo irme sin más y quedarme con la duda, no ahora que tengo la oportunidad…

"¿Y qué hay de las chicas, Gaudy? – Comienzo por fín – "¿Alguna en concreto que te espere?"

No obtengo respuesta, tampoco me he volteado para preguntárselo, no sé lo que estará pensando ahora, ni tampoco la expresión de su rostro al soltarle semejante pregunta.

"¿Gaudy?"

Continúa en silencio…

"¿Me has escucha... – me doy la vuelta, con lo que veo paro de hablar sin poder terminar la frase…¡Se ha quedado dormido!

_¡Otra vez! ¡No me lo puedo creer ya es la segunda vez que me hace lo mismo! Está bien, voy a por ese baño._

Me acerco a él para rozarle un instante la cara, no es una caricia… pero la intención es la misma. Sin más salgo del salón para dirigirme a mi habitación a cambiarme.

_¡WAAAA esta habitación también es genial! _

Una gran cama con dosel en la que podríamos dormir no dos, sino cuatro personas preside el dormitorio. También hay grandes ventanas y la habitación es muy luminosa. A la izquierda de la cama, en la pared frontal una salida a un balcón, y a la derecha un gran armario ocupa toda la pared. Una mesita a cada lado de la cama terminan de adornar la habitación. Veo un espejo en la pared más o menos colgado a la altura de mis hombros y a la izquierda de éste un sillón orejero de cuero.

Me adentro en la estancia y cierro la puerta para comenzar a desvestirme. Me desprendo de las hombreras y la capa, con el tiempo me he acostumbrado, pero lo cierto es que son pesadas y siempre es un alivio quitarlas. Lo dejo todo bien colocado sobre el sillón. Me quito la camiseta y así sucesivamente.

Tras deshacerme de la ropa cruzo la habitación dirigiéndome hacia el armario. Al abrirlo encuentro toallas limpias y cojo una. Cuando me la estoy colocando alrededor la puerta se abre de golpe y aparece Gaudy. Mi cara se torna roja y mis ojos demuestran ira.

"¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES PERVERTIDO?!" – grito casi histérica.

"No te preocupes, no he visto nada, no hay nada que ver – dice cerrando la puerta a toda prisa.

Me termino de envolver la toalla y salgo corriendo de la habitación. Entro estrepitosamente en la suya para descubrir que está vacía.

_¿DÓNDE SE HA METIDO ESE IMBÉCIL? ¡CUANDO LE COJA NO VA A VOLVER A VER LA LUZ DEL SOL!_

Vuelvo por donde he venido, salgo al solarium, bajo la escalera de caracol y recorro los pasillos a toda prisa, estoy furiosa, siento como la sangre me hierve en las venas. Si no he lanzado un hechizo es porque … porque…

_¿Por qué demonios no le he lanzado un hechizo?_

Salgo al jardín trasero, no es el mismo que se ve bajo mi ventana, pero es muy similar, y diviso los lagos al fondo es un recinto cerrado naturalmente por medio de bambú y enredaderas. Cuando me dirijo hacia dicho recinto veo a lo lejos a mi compañero…

_Está bien, de ésta no te libras._

"¡¡FLECHA CENTELLA!!" exclamo mientras veo como tres grandes flechas salen de mis manos y se dirigen directamente a impactar contra él.

Se escucha una explosión… Cuando estoy llegando a los baños, Gaudy aparece todo chamuscado.

"¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Casi me matas!"

"Eso es solo por abrir la puerta" – le contesto suavemente mientras en mis labios se forma una sonrisa malévola.

A continuación le propino una patada y salto para dejar "caer" con toda mi fuerza el puño derecho contra su cabeza, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

"Y ESTO ÚLTIMO POR ATREVERTE A DECIR QUE NO HABÍA NADA QUE VER, CEREBRO DE MEDUSA"

Acabado mi empeño continúo caminando hasta entrar en el recinto de los baños dejándole tirado en el suelo acariciándose dolorido la cabeza y el costado.

_Con eso será suficiente._

Entro decidida, más que un pequeño lago es una gran fuente, de la que cae una cascada, todo ello hecho con roca. Obviamente no es natural, es todo de construcción, pero al parecer el agua si surje a esa temperatura desde el suelo. Es increíble que en un lugar así haya un sitio tan espectacular. El vapor brota del agua y acerco un pie para tomar la temperatura. Es fantástica, no demasiado caliente, pero lo justo para que el baño resulte relajante, y más después del estrés que acabo de vivir…

Tiro la toalla a un lado y me sumerjo por completo para dejar que una agradable sensación recorra todo mi cuerpo. ¡Cuánto necesitaba este momento! Creo que dejaré los libros para más tarde, ahora voy a disfrutar este instante de felicidad.

N/A: fiiiinnnn del tercer cap! Si, ya lo sé no os doy ni tiempo para leer un capítulo cuando estoy subiendo otro, pero esque me siento inspirada… ¿¿será la primavera?? Jeje**. Como siempre quiero agradecer y dedicar este fic a: Diva (no Divina, sorry)** que me anima un montón, lo de los gritos lo tenía ya en mente… pero quería ver a una Reena más moderada, más la Reena de los cómics que solo se exalta en situaciones límite. **Y animaros a todos a dejar rewiews y a leerlo**. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. Y no os preocupeis que si dejo de escribirlo tendréis noticias de ello. Pero tienes razón cada vez hay menos fic y se abandonan más… Es la primera vez que escribo una historia tan larga :S…así es que creo que estoy apuntando un pelín alto. Lo mío son los ONESHOT como "Siento" o las parodias de "Slayers tras las cámaras" (hace mogollón de años ya de eso, perdí hasta la clave por eso no puedo usar el nombre de Blossom_Inverse :S) de las que algunos me habéis pedido continuación… pero ya no consigo sacar gracias de ningún lado, sorry. Hasta el póximo cap!


	4. ¡Dejemos la posada!

N/A: ¡¡Hola!! Aquí dejo el capi 4!!!Como veo que nadie se ha quejado por el cambio de formato he decidido continuar adelante con él. Gracias Diva (o Divina xD) por los rewiews, espero que este capitulo te guste tanto o más que el resto. Y lo mismo os digo a los demás que lo leéis!! Y recordad: los personajes no son míos, yo solo destrozo la historia xD.

**¡Dejemos la Posada!**

_¡Estoy totalmente reconfortada!_

De nuevo estoy atravesando los jardines para volver a mi habitación. Es extraño no haberme encontrado con nadie por aquí a pesar de ser un sitio tan grande… Pero ha llegado el momento de dejar el ocio y comenzar con algo serio: ¡Mi búsqueda!

Aligero el paso volviendo a atravesar los corredores y subiendo las escaleras. ¡Este lugar no deja de sorprenderme! Es tan romántico… Bueno, lo sería si tuviese alguien que compartiese mi opinión… Me vuelvo a sonrojar…

_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!_

Inmersa en mis pensamientos llego prácticamente sin darme cuenta a mi alcoba dónde mi ropa espera sobre el sillón, tal como la dejé.

Me desenvuelvo la toalla arrojándola sobre la cama y comienzo a vestirme. Cuando termino de ponerme las botas miro la capa y las hombreras…

_Será mejor que las deje donde están_

Salgo de la habitación y cruzo el pasillo para abrir la puerta del salón dónde los misteriosos escritos me esperan. Atravieso la sala y me siento frente a ellos. Estoy sola y el silencio reina en la sala.

Miro la montaña que tengo frente a mí…

_¿Por dónde empiezo?_

Escojo un libro al azar y lo abro buscando indicios de mi gran tesoro página tras página. El tiempo pasa pero no lo siento solo tengo en mente cada una de las palabras y fórmulas que leo. Por fin encuentro algo hacia el final del libro. No es de gran ayuda simplemente confirma lo que ya sé: que un antiguo sabio en su afán de estudio de la magia, pasó toda su vida haciendo grandes descubrimientos que más tarde plasmó en un libro.

_¿Y ya está? Pues vaya un descubrimiento…_

Cojo el siguiente. Éste último habla de grandes genios y hechiceros, pero sólo de magia astral… Partiendo de que el hechizo más poderoso de este tipo de poder es La-Tilt… no creo que sean "grandes genios"… Echo un vistazo de todos modos. Paso páginas y más páginas inútiles hasta que encuentro algo: Talixa. Y a continuación una pequeña bio que encaja a la perfección con la del anterior libro… Pero… es nombre de mujer… No es un gran aciano… ¡Es una mujer! Era una hechicera con grandes conocimientos sobre la magia negra, pero su magia se basaba en el poder astral, de modo que pasó toda su vida estudiando el poder de los Mazoku…

Otro habla acerca de pequeñas hazañas que realizó como acabar con mazoku de alto nivel convirtiéndose en el terror de los demonios.

Cojo otro que al parecer no pone nada, paso páginas y más y más páginas y a punto de llegar al final algo llama mi atención. Un sacerdote acabó con la vida de Talixa porque se había convertido en una peligrosa amenaza, declarando ésta que se había vuelto loca y mataba a personas.

Qué curioso un sacerdote iluso… Los mazoku de alto nivel pueden adoptar una figura humana.

_¡Mierda!_

Me levanto estrepitosamente de la mesa recogiendo y apilando los libros nuevamente, cojo la mitad y salgo a toda prisa en busca de mi compañero. Curioso, su puerta está abierta… entro en la habitación, es exactamente igual a la mía y al fondo en el balcón se encuentra Gaudy contemplando el horizonte.

"¡GAUDY!"

Mi compañero se gira alarmado y se protege.

"¡Ahora no he hecho nada Reena!" – exclama nervioso.

"Deja de decir tonterías, ¡tenemos que irnos ya! – exclamo cargándole con los libros y saliendo de la habitación.

Entro en la mía, me coloco la capa y las hombreras y vuelvo a salir deprisa entrando al salón, regojo los libros que quedaban sobre la mesa y salgo de nuevo al pasillo encontrándome con un desconcertado Gaudy.

"¿Qué ocurre Reena? ¿No me digas que nos persiguen?

"¡No!" – exclamo bajando a toda prisa la escalera de caracol seguida de cerca por mi guardián. – "He averiguado algo importante"

"¿De verdad?" – pregunta sorprendido.

"Sí, lo malo que ahora no sé donde buscar"

"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?"

"¡A Saillune!" – exclamo decidida mientras llegamos a la entrada de la posada.

"Pero Reena la noche se nos echará encima pronto"

Esta frase provoca que me pare en seco. No había pensado en eso… he pasado tantas horas frente a los libros recopilando información que he perdido el sentido del tiempo… y me doy cuenta ahora que me rugen las tripas…

"Tienes razón… me he dejado llevar por los impulsos… ¡¡no me había dado cuenta que era la hora de cenar!!"

"Buenas tardes señores, ¿desean algo?" aparece la misma asistenta de esta mañana.

"A decir verdad sí" – respondo pensativa – "¿disponen de un lugar seguro donde dejar estos escritos hasta mañana?"

"Por supuesto, síganme."

Seguimos a la mujer a lo largo de otro corredor, en dirección opuesta al camino que conduce a las habitaciones. Pasamos por delante de lo que parece ser un estudio y por fin entramos en una sala. Al contrario que el resto de la posada, es una estancia vacía. Solo una mesa con una silla se sitúan en el centro del salón, con un cuadro a la espalda. La mujer mueve ligeramente el cuadro y para nuestra sorpresa, una caja fuerte aparece tras él. La asistenta la abre y nos hace un ademán para que metamos los libros dentro.

"Aquí estarán seguros, nadie excepto yo entra en esta sala."

"Muchas gracias señora" – contesto descargando los libros.

Tras de mí, Gaudy hace lo propio, y tras él, la asistenta cierra la caja.

"¿Desean cenar algo?" – pregunta con una amplia sonrisa la mujer.

"¡Es una gran idea! Tanto estudiar me ha abierto el apetito, ¿Vamos Gaudy?"

Mi compañero solo asiente con la cabeza. Después, salimos de la sala guiados nuevamente por la mujer que nos lleva finalmente al comedor.

Es una sala bastante amplia, con alrededor de veinte mesas, de las cuales solo veo cinco de ellas ocupadas, todas por jóvenes parejas disfrutando seguramente de un viaje de enamorados. Algo dentro de mí da un vuelco, tengo la impresión de que no encajo aquí.

_Ahora entiendo por qué esa mujer nos confundió… Es normal, este sitio es tan romántico…_

"¿Te sientes bien? Estás colorada" – pregunta curioso, casi preocupado.

"¿Eh?" – agacho un poco la cabeza disimulando – "Sí, si, estoy perfectamente."

Nos sentamos en una mesa de tantas vacías y cada uno coge una carta mientras a lo lejos, un camarero viene a tomarnos nota.

"Buenas noches, ¿Qué van a tomar?"

"¡Yo quiero una de cada! Todo suena delicioso, ¿verdad?"

"Tienes razón, yo voy a coger, tres de esto, dos de esto otro y cuatro más de esto"

La situación es la misma de siempre: un camarero que viene cargado con platos y más platos de deliciosos manjares y dos personas que luchan por conseguir la comida de los platos mientras bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes que no nos quitan la vista de encima horrorizados.

"¡Ya no puedo más!" – exclamo terminando el último bocado de carne que quedaba en mi plato.

"Sí, yo también estoy lleno"

"Voy a dar un paseo por los jardines, quiero ordenar algunas ideas"

"Muy bien, te acompaño"

_No servirá de nada decirle que no._

Salimos al exterior, hoy la noche es increíble, despejada, estrellada y fresca. No hay más luz que la suave y tenue de la luna llena que corona el cielo haciendo brillar suavemente las plantas y flores del jardín.

"¿No me vas a explicar lo que has encontrado en los libros, Reena?" – pregunta curioso.

"Realmente aún no he encontrado nada" – contesto pensativa. – "Son solo suposiciones, pistas que nos pueden llevar a hallar realmente algo"

"¿Y de que pistas se tratan?".

"Solo que era una mujer que dedicó su vida a entender y estudiar la magia negra, a la que acusaron de locura y asesinaron"

"Reena…"

"¿Sí?"

"No entiendo a donde nos lleva eso"

"Te sorprenderá oír esto, pero… yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro"

"¿Y por qué a Saillune?"

"Porque cuatro cerebros piensan mejor que dos" – contesto sonriendo ampliamente.- "De modo que vámonos a dormir, mañana nos espera comenzar un largo camino, nos tomará 11 días llegar y tenemos que descansar"

"Reena"

"¿Sí?"

"Nadie me espera en la aldea"

_K.O._

Gaudy gira sobre sus talones y comienza a caminar de vuelta a la posada. Tras unos instantes en los que no sé exactamente como reaccionar echo a andar tras él. Mañana comienza un largo y duro día, ¡así que hay que reponer fuerzas!

NA: HOLAAAA, bueno, fin del capi 4. Sí, un poco más corto que el resto, me he dado cuenta, pero no quería que se hiciese muy pesado y se me enredase mucho, total que al final como bien dicen por aquí, las buenas fragancias se guardan en frascos pequeños xDD. Lo de siempre chicos dejadme rewiews… que no recibo sniffff. Diva: síiiii me encantó el estilo de las novelas jejejeje, creí que no iba a ser posible poner la cursiva y tal pero veo que sí asíque de lujo jejeje. Y claro que el estilo de narración ha cambiado… cuando escribí los otros fanfic tenia a penas 15 años y muuuuyyyy poquito estilo literario, poca cultura a la hora de escribir etc… Por cierto, cero gritos en este capi jajaja


	5. ¡En marcha, Saillune nos espera!

NA: hola!!!Nuevo capítulo!!! eso que oigo son abucheos? ahhhh no son aplausos y vítores, gracias, gracias jejejeje. Bueno, recordaros que los personajes no son míos y todo eso y pedirle perdón al sr. Kanzaka por destrozar su historia.

Y eché en falta un rewiew, aunque sé de alguien que se va a llevar una grata sorpresa cuando abra el fanfiction ^^. Aquí os lo dejo!!

**¡En marcha, Saillune nos espera!**

"Bonita mañana, ¿eh?"

_Cállate_

"Tienes mala cara" – comenta inocentemente.

"Hmm" – por mi garganta sale algo así como un "gruñido"

_¡Por supuesto que tengo mala cara, no he pegado ojo en toda la noche!_

No hay mucho que contar, esta mañana nos levantamos temprano recogimos los libros de la caja fuerte, desayunamos y abandonamos la posada. Para colmo me tocó pagarla a mí… Y el botín que sustrajimos ha menguado mucho… Para colmo he estado toda la noche pensando en las pistas que encontré en los libros y no he echado siquiera una cabezadita…

_¡Estoy muerta de sueño!_

Por suerte, cuando abandonábamos la aldea, un viejo mercader pasaba con su carro y se ofreció gustoso a llevarnos a cambio de un par de monedas, ¡da gusto hacer negocios así!

De modo que ahora mismo estamos placidamente tumbados en un lecho de paja.

"Reena"

"Diiime" – contesto sin mucho interés en oírle.

"¿Has llegado ya a alguna conclusión?"

"¿TÚ TE CREES QUE SI HUBIESE LLEGADO A UNA CONCLUSIÓN NO HUBIESE DORMIDO TRANQUILAMENTE ESTA NOCHE Y AHORA NO TENDRÍA EL DOLOR DE CABEZA QUE TENGO? ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ Y DÉJAME DESCANSAR!" – le grito desesperada dejándole con la boca abierta.

"Tranquilízate, yo solo…" – la mirada de odio que le lanzo provoca que cierre la boca automáticamente.

Pasa el tiempo, todo está en calma y gracias a dios no oigo a mi compañero, abro un ojo y veo que me mira disimuladamente.

_¿Qué le pasa a este tío? Ni que necesitase su supervisión._

"¿Qué ocurre?" – vuelvo a preguntar sin el más mínimo interés.

"Nada, solo pensaba"

_¡DIOS, PELIGRO! ¡ESO SOLO PUEDE SIGNIFICAR UNA CATÁSTROFE PARA MI CABEZA!_

"Hmm"

"Que gracias este hombre vamos a ahorrarnos bastante tiempo de camino, además vamos muy ligeros"

"Hmmm"

_Shock, vaya una conclusión, cada día me sorprendes más. Me has dejado anonadada._

"¿Qué habrá sido de Zelgadiss y Amelia?"

"Gaudy…" – contesto dulcemente.

"¿Sí?"

"¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE LO SEPA?! ¿A CASO HE ESTADO CON ELLOS ESTE TIEMPO? – le comento "suavemente" mientras le propino un golpe en la cabeza.

"Deberías relajarte, estás un poquito tensa"

_¡Claro que estoy tensa, me estás poniendo de los nervios con tus preguntas trascendentales cerebro de medusa!_

Al fin llegamos a una pequeña ciudad, donde le propiné un par de monedas más al mercader por su amabilidad. Lo cierto es que durante el viaje pude descansar un poco y re-ojeé los libros que había leído el día anterior… pero aún así no conseguí descifrar nada más… gracias a dios, Gaudy se quedó dormido al poco de empezar yo a estudiar los escritos, de modo que tuve una total tranquilidad.

Ningún percance alteró la paz del camino, estaba casi segura de que algún grupo de bandidos asaltaría al pobre viejo y ahí estaría yo para darles su merecido… al final me di con un palmo de narices… aunque por otro lado casi lo agradezco, todavía tenemos reservas de oro y joyas y no me apetece mucho luchar tras mi reciente lesión.

¡De modo que aquí estamos! Buscando una agradable posada donde pasar la noche. La verdad es que el mercader, gracias al carro tirado por caballos nos ha ahorrado casi tres días. Yo tenía calculado llegar aquí pasado mañana y dormir dos días a la intemperie…

_¡Qué suerte!_

"¡Mira Reena!" – exclama mi compañero.

"¿Qué ocurre Gaudy?"

"Esta posada tiene buena pinta, modesta y tranquila"

"Sí, no está mal, vayamos a cenar algo… ¡El viaje me ha abierto el apetito!"

Entramos y lo cierto es que no es un lugar demasiado modesto… más bien tiende a lujoso…

"Reena" – me mira y capto su intención.

Ambos nos damos media vuelta dispuestos a salir por donde hemos venido, pero en ese momento una voz exclama detrás nuestro.

"¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada señores!"

"Lo-lo cierto es que nos íbamos señor" – contesto ligeramente cortada girándome para mirar al hombre que nos ha saludado.

Es un hombre vestido con ropa muy extravagante y llamativa, de unos cuarenta años, medio calvo y sinceramente, bastante gordo.

Tras esto, miro alrededor. Lámparas de oro, los marcos de los cuadros de oro, la barandilla de las escaleras de cerámica… Muy humilde, sí…

"¿Por qué?"- pregunta decepcionado – "¿No les es de su agrado?"

"Em… no es eso" – intento contestar.

"¡Les haré un buen precio!" – exclama el posadero.

"Sorpréndanos" – contesto

"Solamente tres monedas de oro… por persona"

"¡Adiós!" – exclamamos Gaudy y yo mientras nos giramos para irnos.

"¡Esperen! ¿Serían capaces de proteger mi posada esta noche?"

_Algo me huele a trabajo y estancia gratis_

"¿Cómo dice?" – pregunto curiosa.

"Sé de una banda de los alrededores que está saqueando a los pocos comerciantes que tienen un algo de dinero… eso me incluye a mí ya que me visitan casi cada noche, y estoy un ligeramente preocupado por la seguridad de mi negocio."

"Comprendo" – asiento guiñándole un ojo a mi compañero.

"¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer nosotros?" – Pregunta Gaudy.

"Mi oferta es la siguiente, os daré una habitación para ambos a cambio de que permanezcáis toda la noche alerta"

"No lo entiendo Reena" – me comenta por lo bajo – "¿Si tenemos que estar toda la noche alerta, qué tiempo nos queda para descansar?

_Gaudy tiene razón… todavía me sorprende lo inteligentes que pueden ser sus preguntas de: no entiendo…_

"¡Aceptaré la oferta…" – concluyo – "Siempre que además la acompañe una paga de veinte monedas de oro"

"¡¿CÓMO?! Señorita, ¿es usted consciente de que les estoy ofreciendo una estancia gratis en el mejor hotel de la ciudad?"

_Guau, mil gracias me acabas de salvar la noche imbécil._

"Sí, pero más caro le costaría que no estuviésemos aquí, además, usted no está tratando con cualquier hechicera, está haciendo negocios con Reena Inverse"

Los ojos se le abren hasta tal punto que por un momento creo que se le van a saltar… y se pone rojo como un tomate. La siguiente reacción sí que no me la esperaba. Se arrodilla en el suelo frente a mí.

"A sus pies Reena Inverse, asesina de bandidos, quédese el tiempo que desee en la posada, le pagaré las veinte monedas por cada día que estén, ¿Han cenado? Deben estar hambrientos."

Gaudy y yo nos miramos asombrados, jamás nos habían recibido con tanta amabilidad y efusividad… menos aún en una posada… tengo fama de destructora allí donde voy.

_La verdad es que no sé por qué, solo lucho contra el mal y a veces trae consecuencias pero lo hago por los demás… la gente es muy poco agradecida._

"E-está bien señor… posadero"

"Crohel" – Contesta mientras se pone en pie. – "Llámame Crohel".

"Muy bien, señor Crohel. Aceptamos su oferta, pero en principio no tenemos en mente estar más de una noche aquí. Solo estamos de paso."

"Como queráis, ¿trato cerrado?" – pregunta tendiéndome la mano.

"¡Trato cerrado!" – acepto estrechándole la mano.

"Entonces os acompaño a vuestra habitación"

_¡MIERDA, SE ME OLVIDÓ PERDIRLE OTRA HABITACIÓN! ¡¡TONTA, TONTA, TONTAAAAA!!_

La verdad, este sitio es lujoso… pero decorado con muy mal gusto, nada que ver con la anterior posada. La decoración es muy recargada con cuadros muy oscuros y grandes marcos de oro, de líneas muy barrocas. La barandilla de escayola, muy simple, con pasamanos de madera que da un aspecto poco acorde con el lugar. Las lámparas también de oro, algunas muy sencillas mezcladas con otras muy bastas. A lo largo del corredor por donde nos guía Crohel veo algunas mesillas de madera oscura y maciza con jarrones también de madera coronándolas y algunas estatuas de bronce. En definitiva… una horterada de sitio.

Finalmente el posadero se detiene frente a una puerta. Las puertas son de madera, pero da la sensación de que se podrían partir con darles un pequeño golpe. La abre y una habitación austera y simple con una cama que aún siendo para dos, es estrecha. Una mesita de madera a cada lado y un escritorio con una silla a la derecha.

_¡Con razón dijo "humilde morada"!_

"Bueno, esta es su alcoba, dentro de un rato mandaré personal con algo de comida para ustedes"

_¡Mmm genial, servicio de habitaciones!_

"Espero que estén cómodos aquí. Vengan a verme por la mañana"

"Está bien señor Crohel, puede estar tranquilo" - respondo.

Mientras el posadero cierra la puerta mi compañero deja los libros sobre el escritorio.

"Descansa un rato Gaudy, yo voy a echarle otra ojeada a los libros"

"¡Ni hablar! Descansa tú, yo voy a montar guardia, tu estarás más cansada que yo"

"Te digo que estoy bien, y por mucho que me acueste no voy a dormir hasta que no consiga ordenar las ideas que tengo en la cabeza"

Antes de que pueda reprocharme alguien llama a la puerta. Cruzo la habitación y la abro para descubrir a un muchacho de nuestra edad aproximadamente con mirada cansada que saluda con muy poca energía cargando una pequeña bandeja.

"Buenas noches, les traigo la cena, cortesía del señor Crohel"

Ahora reparo en la bandeja, dos platos con unos pedazos de carne y una jarra de agua será nuestra "cena". Abro los ojos de par en par.

_¡Este tío es un rata!_

"Gracias" – atino a decir mientras le cojo la bandeja aún mirándola con algo de decepción.

_No me esperaba un banquete, ¡pero tampoco esto!_

El joven hace un gesto y se retira mientras cierro la puerta con la mano libre y me giro hacia Gaudy, que, por lo que observo tiene la misma cara de decepción que yo.

Mientras sostengo la bandeja nos miramos por unos instantes y mi "guardián" se levanta para coger su ración. Esta noche no merece la pena ni pelearnos por la comida…

"Que aproveche" – comenta sentándose en la cama y comenzando a comer mientras yo me siento en el escritorio.

"Sí… no lo dudes".

No es lo más delicioso que he provado nunca, pero tiene un pase. Como deprisa para terminar cuanto antes y ponerme con los libros sin darle tiempo a mi compañero a instarme a descansar.

Al parecer Gaudy ha captado la idea, deja el plato sobre la mesilla al terminar y se recuesta.

"Reena"

"¿Qué quieres?" – pregunto un tanto alerta.

_Si vuelve a sugerirme que duerma le lanzo una bola de fuego._

"Eres muy testaruda, si presientes algo avísame"

"Hmm hmm" – contesto sin prestar mucha atención - "Está bien"

Sigo leyendo libros y más libros, todos dicen lo mismo, algunos se refieren al gran sabio, otros a Talixa. ¿Y si Talixa no fuese realmente el gran sabio? ¿Y si Talixa fuese una aprendiz, que no fuese ella quien usase la magia negra, sino su maestro, y ella fue quien escribió los grandes secretos, incluso llegando a poder utilizar grandes hechizos con el tiempo? Mazokus, magia, todo está demasiado enredado y no consigo sacar el supuesto código del que me habló el librero. ¡Un momento! Aquí dice algo más. Talixa: sacerdotisa de Saillune…

¿Realmente habla de la misma Talixa? Eso podría incluso llegar a hacer comprensible el por qué un sacerdote la asesinó… por traición… todo ello disfrazado de locura. ¡Entonces vamos en el camino correcto! Saillune es nuestro destino, se confirma mi presentimiento.

Un sonido en el exterior me saca de mis pensamientos poniéndome alerta… me levanto de la silla sigilosamente y me acerco a la cama para despertar a mi compañero, que duerme profundamente.

"Gaudy…" – susurro – "Despierta, tenemos compañía"

"Vaya, vaya, al final nos dan trabajo" – contesta incorporándose rápida y silenciosamente.

Mientras nos aproximamos a la puerta mi compañero desenvaina la espada, le miro y hago un gesto para que no haga ruido. Abro la puerta y salgo al umbral seguida por él. El silencio y la oscuridad reinan en cada rincón solo roto por un grupo de hombres que irrumpen estrepitosamente en la estancia, armados y probablemente ebrios.

"¡Crohel! ¿Dónde estás? ¡DA LA CARA MALDITO, VENIMOS A COBRARTE EL PORCENTAJE DE AYUDA A LA ORGANIZACIÓN!" – grita el que parece estar a la cabeza.

"¡Lamentablemente, hoy no vais a poder cobrarle nada a este hombre!" – Exclamo en lo alto de las escaleras frente al grupo.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú niñata?" – Pregunta furioso.

"¡Yo no me presento ante ladrones!" – Contesto mientras conjuro un lightening – Más os vale marcharos mientras podáis, nunca dejaré que perturbéis la paz de esta posada.

"JAJAJAJA" – escucho una carcajada general – "Amenazado por una cría sin tetas".

_Ahora sí la has cagado gilipoyas. _

"Salgamos fuera y te demostrará lo que hace esta niñata imbécil"

"Me atemorizas niñata" – se burla. – "Pero acepto tu oferta, creo que vas a divertirme"

"JAJAJAJAJA" – otra carcajada general.

Observo que a mi derecha hay una ventana abierta. Me aproximo y salto:

"LEVITACIÓN"

Desciendo suavemente sobre el suelo y bordeo a paso ligero la mansión hasta llegar frente a la puerta principal, la banda al completo está ligeramente desconcertada y Gaudy ha empezado lucha a espada contra uno de los hombres.

"¡Nunca dejaré que te acerques a ella!" – Le escucho decir.

"Hola señores, ¿Me buscabais?" – exclamo haciendo que todos se vuelvan hacia mí – "Vamos, que comience el juego, sois pan comido para una hechicera como yo"

"¿Hechicera? JAJAAJA, no me hagas reír niñata" – contesta el hombre seguido de una carcajada general.

_¿Es que los secuaces solo sirven para corear?_

"Vamos, venid aquí" – comento mientas se aproximan – "Un poquito más… ¡Perfecto! ¡No os mováis! ¡Sonreid!"

"¿Te burlas de nosotros?"

"Para nada" – aseguro tranquilamente – "¡¡BOLA DE FUEGO!!"

Se produce una gran explosión seguida de los gritos de dolor de los bandidos. Cuando el humo desaparece, solo se ven los cuerpos totalmente quemados del grupo, y puedo ver a Gaudy sacarle la espada del pecho al hombre contra el que peleaba… Lo malo es que lo veo porque ya no queda ni puerta ni pared frontal. Mi cara torna una mueca de horror… Y salgo corriendo atravieso el recibidor y subo las escaleras a toda prisa exclamando:

"Gaudy, date prisa, tenemos que irnos!"

Como os imagináis voy corriendo a buscar los libros, ¡ahora que empiezo a comprenderlos no puedo olvidarlos!

Cuando salgo de la estancia observo que Gaudy ya ha salido, y no precisamente por la puerta.

Cuando estoy a punto de alcanzarle algo me sale al paso y no puedo continuar… Es Crohel. Una vez más no he podido evitar lo inevitable.

"¿Ya os marcháis? Pero si aún faltan horas para que salga el sol" - comenta entre extrañado y dormido el posadero.

"Ya pero hemos cumplido nuestro prometido, hemos acabado con la banda de ladrones y nos vamos" - insisto alejándome antes de que repare en el pequeño agujero.

"Muy bien, esperad aquí, ahora os traigo el dinero"

Gaudy está fuera haciéndome señas…

_¿Qué hago? Es mucho dinero y una difícil decisión… ¡Un momento!_

Me acerco al jefecillo decididamente.

"Oye tú, ¿sigues vivo?" - pregunto pateándole el costado.

"Maldita niñata, algún día me lo pagarás"

"Permíteme que lo dude" - comento sonriente - "¿Sabes? te voy a dar un consejo… Nunca te enfrentes a Reena Inverse"

Terminada la frase me inclino para coger una bolsa de cuero que lleva atada al cinturón. Acto seguido tomo a Gaudy por la camiseta y echo a correr. A lo lejos oigo gritos.

"¡MALDITA SEAS REENA INVERSE! ¡¡ME HAS DESTROZADO LA POSADAAAAA!!"

"¡MÍRELO POR EL LADO BUENO, CON EL DINERO QUE SE AHORRA PODRÁ RECONSTRUÍRLO!" - grito mientras nos alejamos a toda prisa adentrándonos en el bosque.

Todo está aún muy oscuro… como bien dijo aquél hombre aún faltan horas para que el alba… y finalmente según mis cálculos del día anterior nos toca dormir al raso, de modo que aquí estamos los dos, buscando un lugar adecuado para terminar de pasar la noche.

Ya cansados encontramos un pequeño claro y mientras Gaudy enciende un fuego yo cojo de nuevo un libro.

"Se acabó Reena, por hoy es suficiente" - me dice tajantemente mientras me quita el libro de las manos.

"?Qué haces?"

"Descansa de una vez" - contesta - "No termino de entender lo que hay en esos libros, pero decidiste que vamos a Saillune porque encontraste algo ¿no?" Pues cuando lleguemos a Saillune podrás seguir estudiando.

Gaudy tiene razón, será mejor que eche una cabezadita, mañana tendremos que seguir a pie y tengo que estar más descansada que hoy.

"Está bien" - refunfuño mientras me envuelvo en la capa recostándome en el suelo.

Siento que mi compañero hace lo mismo. Estoy tan cansada…

"Reena, ¿estás enfadada?" - pregunta curioso.

_¿Es mi imaginación o está pesadito con mi estado de humor ultimamente?_

"A ver, ¿por qué has llegado a esa gran conclusión?" - pregunto secamente.

"Pues por tu actitud"

"No, Gaudy, no. No estoy enfadada…"

"Entonces algo te preocupa"

_Muy observador_

"No, Gaudy, no. Nada me preocupa"

"Dímelo"

Me incorporo para ver que está sentado frente al fuego mirándome fijamente.

"Es que…" - comento por lo bajo - "Con todo el follón… No pude cobrarle las veinte monedas de oro de la paga al posadero"

"¡Como eres de avariciosa, le robaste el botín a los ladrones!"

"Sí, pero al final… trabajamos gratis"

_¡Por supuesto! Quién roba a un ladrón, ¡tiene cien años de perdón!_

NA: yyyy fin de capi 5.… creo que es bastante completito… gritos, golpes, hechizos, peleas, etc… xD. intentaré resumir un poco más el siguiente capítulo porque aún les quedan 7 u 8 días de camino hasta llegar a Saillune…. y al final… madre mía… todo el fic va a ser el camino a Saillune xD aunque realmente… así son las historias de Slayers no? A ver que se me ocurre que les pase en el siguiente tramo… jejejeje… De momento el tema pelea va suave… habrá tiempo para más os vais a hinchar jeje. Y como siempre Gracias por leerlo chicos y dejadme rewiews y os contestaré en los fic!!!!


	6. Sentimientos y ¿Traición?

**N/A**: holaaaaaa perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar!! Pero me abandonó la inspiración… escribí varias veces el comienzo pero nunca llegaba a verlo claro hasta que me puse me puse… y salió esto!! **Gracias por su apoyo a Letty y Diva.** Letty, decirte que desgraciadamente las novelas no están en castellano… solo en inglés… pero algún día….ojalá…. jejejeje. Gracias a las dos espero que os siga gustando a todos!!!

**Sentimientos y… ¿Traición?**

_¿Qué es esta sensación?_

Abro los ojos sorprendida veo que mi compañero me sujeta, siento que todo fluye, no hay nada físico, estamos… en medio de nada…

_¿Esto es…el mar del caos?_

"Gaudy…"

"Reena…"

Me abraza y le respondo… siento que ahora solo me importa él nada más, no puedo pensar en nada más…

Sus labios están sobre los míos…

_¡Dios mío, le estoy besando!_

Abro los ojos de nuevo súbitamente y lo que veo que desconcierta… El bosque, una hoguera de la que a penas quedan ascuas, los primero rayos del sol anuncian el alba… y respiro tranquila… el corazón aún me late con fuerza…

_¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Un sueño… pero… tengo una sensación extraña…_

Es cierto que llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que no me imagino sin él, que casi he muerto por él en alguna ocasión, y que a punto estuve de sumir al mundo en el caos y solo por salvar su vida sin importarme la mía… Ese sueño… ¿puede ser un reflejo de mis sentimientos?

Sacudo la cabeza enérgicamente como si así todos los pensamientos que acabo de tener abandonasen de inmediato el interior de mi ser.

Miro el suelo fijamente, parece que mi corazón comienza a latir a un ritmo normal, apoyo la mano derecha sobre el pecho como si con eso consiguiese que se calmara… Le miro… duerme tranquilo ajeno a lo que acabo de vivir. Sigilosamente me deslizo hacia él, no quiero despertarle, parece un ángel…

Finalmente me recuesto sobre su pecho escuchando el latir de su corazón y su suave respiración. Así me quedo un buen rato… me inspira paz, me gusta la sensación de estar junto a él y cierro los ojos.

De repente siento algo deslizándose por mi espalda suavemente hasta alcanzar la cadera… es su brazo, me está abrazando. El color toma rápidamente mis mejillas, y ahora sí que no me atrevo a abrir los ojos, estoy demasiado avergonzada.

_¡Ya lo tengo! Abriré los ojos, ¡estoy soñando de nuevo!_

Pero al abrir los ojos descubro la realidad, Gaudy me está mirando y su mano continúa descansando sobre mi cadera. Siento la calidez de su abrazo y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

"¿Qué ocurre, Reena?" – pregunta somnoliento.

"Hmm" – es todo lo que consigo que salga de mi garganta.

"Está bien"

Ni una palabra más, yo no me atrevo a decir nada y él lo ha comprendido. Estoy a gusto, es una sensación muy dulce y no quisiera que pasara el tiempo, ahora mismo no necesito nada más.

Los rayos del sol me acarician el rostro y abro los ojos lentamente. Gaudy está tumbado a unos metros de mí… Finalmente ha sido todo un sueño, de principio a fin.

Suspiro entre aliviada y decepcionada, en algún rincón de mi alma existía el deseo de que fuese verdad. Pero ésta es mi realidad: Él es mi guardián me acompaña allí donde voy para protegerme, y es mi amigo, me apoya, pelea conmigo y me comprende. Por descontado me saca de mis casillas pero siempre ha sido así, no hay nada que cambiar.

Oigo el murmullo del agua, debe de haber un arroyo en los alrededores.

_Está bien, me acercaré, un poco de agua fresca me sentará bien._

Este bosque no tiene nada de particular, es como otros tantos que hemos atravesado. Los árboles lucen altos y frondosos los arbustos a sus pies resultan molestos al paso y las flores comienzan a abrirse a la luz del sol, cargadas de rocío. Atravesando el follaje consigo encontrar el riachuelo, me arrodillo y hundo la cabeza en él.

_¡Ahhh qué bien sienta!_

De repente algo perturba la tranquilidad, las hojas de los árboles se agitan con fuerza formando remolinos y siento una extraña fuerza, bastante poderosa. Algo toma forma frente a mí.

No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, es una muchacha bajita, pelirroja y poco desarrollada. Casi podría decirse que soy yo, pero hay un pequeño detalle que no se me ha escapado a la vista… la mirada asesina propia de un mazoku.

"Hola Reena Inverse"

"¡Quién demonios eres tú?"

Solo se escucha un potente carcajada.

"Es ovbio, soy tú" – concluye triunfante.

"Permíteme que lo dude" – contesto entre dientes – "¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Matarte" – contesta sin importancia.

"No se por qué, pero no me sorprende, ¿qué tramáis los mazokus ahora?"

"Lo mismo de siempre, pero eres nuestro único obstáculo. Eres poderosa Reena Inverse, no podemos consentir que continúes adquiriendo habilidades, o nuestra raza está perdida"

"Lo cierto es que vuestra raza está perdida porque vosotros mismos os lleváis a la destrucción, yo solo ayudo a que no consigáis vuestros propósitos. Sois vosotros quienes os enfrentáis a mí, yo lucho por sobrevivir"

Su cara comienza a mostrar muecas de irritación y odio.

"¡Muere Reena Inverse!" – Exclama lanzando un hechizo.

El hechizo se dirige hacia a mí, por muy poco consigo esquivarlo.

_Mierda, es de alto nivel y muy poderosa_

"¡¡Dam Brass!!"

Al impactar el hechizo en su pecho sonrío triunfal, ¡le he dado!... pero… ha sido demasiado fácil.

A unos metros sobre mí levita lanzándome hechizos.

_¡Son demasiados! Si continúa así no podré esquivarlos. Gaudy, ¡ven rápido!_

"¡¡Bola de fuego!!"

_Probaré con otro_

"¡¡Flecha centella!!"

_Mierda no le hace efecto y continúa atacando_

"REENAAA" – escucho a mi compañero

_Estoy salvada, entre los dos la destruiremos… ¿Pero qué…?_

"Gaudy, ¿qué demonios haces? ¡Ayúdame!" – exclamo.

Vale ya os lo cuento, Gaudy ha hecho una entrada grandiosa, espada en mano y se ha posicionado sin siquiera dudarlo junto a ese demonio… ¡Madre mía, piensa luchar contra mí!

"Ni lo sueñes mazoku, no me vas a engañar con un truco tan vulgar" – me desafía.

"¡Menos mal que has llegado Gaudy, es un demonio de alto nivel! Hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella, ha tomado mi forma, quería utilizarte para matarme"

_¡Esto es demasiado, acabaré contigo maldita!_

"Tranquila Reenita, entre los dos la venceremos"

_Maldito cerebro de medusa, ¡te ha engañado!_

"¡¡Bola de fuego!!" – exclama la falsa Reena.

_Mierda, está usando magia vulgar para que no sospeche, ¿como puedes ser tan idiota? ¡¡Yo no puedo usar conjuros tan potentes como los de un demonio, deberías darte cuenta!!_

"¡¡Levitación!!" – exclamo para subir hasta perderme entre las copas de los árboles.

Bien ha llegado el momento de trazar un plan, ¿qué puedo hacer? Esa desgraciada ha engatusado a mi compañero, como atacar sin que él salga perjudicado, además mis hechizos no le hacen efecto… su espada está encantada, yo misma le apliqué la magia, tal vez si consiguiese arrebatársela consiguiese herirla, pero intentar quitarle la espada a Gaudy es casi como pedirle a Shabranigudú que mantenga la paz en el mundo. Está decidido, ¡comienza la batalla!

"¡¡Lanza de Elmekia!!"– comienzo a soltar una ristra de hechizos, eso les distraerá – "¡¡Dam Brass!!" – "¡¡Dill Brand!!" "¡¡Freeze Arrow!!"

Entre la humareda y la desorientación me acerco velozmente a mi objetivo. Encuentro mi oportunidad claramente al ver a mi compañero de espaldas a mí. Es el momento, y rápida y sigilosamente me acerco a él, pero para en el momento en el que le iba a golpear se gira y me encara.

_¡¡Mierda!!_

"¿Pensabas atacarnos por la espalda? Eres una rastrera, bien, acabaré contigo de un solo golpe"

"¡Gaudy no!" – exclamo casi suplicante – "Si lo haces, ella acabará contigo después"

Por un momento su rostro torna desconcierto, me mira directamente a los ojos. ¡Ha reaccionado!

"Tsk, casi caigo en el juego" - comenta volviendo a mostrar la misma cara de seguridad que tenía apenas unos instantes antes.

"¡¡Gaudy cuidado!!" – se escucha tras él – "Te cubro, ¡acaba con ella! ¡Gaav Flare!"

"¡Magic wall!" – conjuro para protegerme.

"¡¡Está bien niñata me tienes harta con tus jueguecitos escabullidizos, acabaré contigo de una vez!!"- exclama mientras se acerca un poco más hacia mí con un hechizo entre las manos.

_Dios mío estoy perdida, Gaudy está convencido de que yo soy el mazoku, y esta zorra va a matarme. Ni siquiera una pared mágica detendrá ese hechizo…_

Cierro los ojos para condenarme a mi fin, me siento traicionada y esto no es ningún sueño, frente a mí tengo un demonio preparando su golpe de gracia. Se escucha un grito de dolor ensordecedor y abro estrepitosamente los ojos para ver como la espada de Gaudy atraviesa el hombro izquierdo de la falsa Reena. Los ojos se me abren de par en par, no me lo puedo creer… ¡Por fin te diste cuenta!

Mientras el mazoku continúa gritando de dolor me alejo rápidamente, Gaudy la ha debilitado, es posible que funcione…

"Más negro que la oscuridad, más rojo que la sangre, enterrado en las corrientes del tiempo. Ahora juro oscuridad. Por el poder que vos y yo poseemos que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en nuestro camino sean destruidos para siempre… ¡¡¡¡¡MATADRAGONES!!!!!"

¡Lo he conseguido! Es imposible que haya sobrevivido a esa explosión… La humareda se disipa y entre el polvo diviso al espadachín arrodillado en el suelo pero… Mierda, no es posible, ¡continúa viva!

"¿Con quién crees que estás tratando niñata?"

_Empieza a hartarme que todo el mundo me llame niñata._

"Tsk. Con Reena Inverse desde luego que no"

"Muy bien, puesto que tu amiguito ha descubierto la trama… lo justo será que muera él primero" – sonríe maliciosamente – "Me encantará saborear tu miedo, tu odio… que delicia… el miedo de Reena Inverse"

_Gaudy, no…_

"Permíteme que lo dude engendro" – oigo tras de mí la voz de mi compañero que después me susurra – Reena, ¿crees que puedes…?

"Sí, lo intentaré, es lo más poderoso que me queda" – contesto en el mismo tono de voz.

"Bien, entonces ganaré algo de tiempo para ti"

"Ten cuidado Gaudy"

"Reena, hemos hecho esto un montón de veces… tranquila, todo saldrá bien"

Asiento con la cabeza, es cierto tengo miedo, no por el monstruo que tengo frente a mí, ni porque me venza, tengo miedo por él, y ella lo sabe, se alimenta de ese miedo…

Gaudy lucha a espada contra ella, si no me doy prisa no tendrá ninguna posibilidad. Bien, emplearé todo mi poder, no queda otra opción.

"Rey que unes las cuatro esferas, soy tu más humilde servidor entrégame una parte de tu inmenso poder, haz que acuda a mí en este instante"

Las esferas están activadas, mi poder se multiplica hasta el máximo, lo siento fluir por mi cuerpo.

"Que se libere el cielo confinado, que mi cuerpo se la gran espada de hielo negro que nos lleve al abismo, que ningún poder pueda detenernos. Destructora de las almas de los dioses creación del señor de las pesadillas, hija del rey de los reyes brujos, la espada de la oscuridad contra los dioses, ¡¡Preséntate ante tu humilde servidora!! ESPADA RAGNA" – ahora solo me queda mantener el nivel de energía, ¡¡allá voy!!

Con el hechizo bajo control comienzo a cargar contra el monstruo que tengo frente a mí que lucha con mi compañero.

"¡¡¡APARTATE GAUDY!!! KIAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" – sin pensarlo dos veces salto para clavarle la espada a aquella que se hace pasar por mi.

Tal como imaginé, el ataque es adecuado, la espada entra limpiamente cortándola en dos. La forma comienza a desaparecer dando paso a una especie de masa deforme, he matado el cuerpo que adoptó en nuestro plano y si todo va según lo previsto, también he acabado con él en el plano astral, la espada es capaz de cortar el espacio.

Tras un tiempo no demasiado largo en el que solo los gritos de dolor del demonio se escuchaban, vuelve a reinar la paz y el silencio en el bosque.

Me acerco a mi compañero que ahora se encuentra arrodillado de nuevo en el suelo. y veo que sangra por el costado, esa maldita le alcanzó.

"Gaudy…" – dejo notar una clara preocupación en la voz.

"No es nada, gajes del oficio" – comenta irónico, claramente con la intención de tranquilizarme.

"Pero Gaudy, ¡estás sangrando! Échate sobre el suelo, voy a curarte, si es una herida leve, se cerrará enseguida."

Gaudy obedece la orden y se tiende sobre lo que queda de hierba sin mediar más palabra.

Me arrodillo junto a él, a la altura del costado herido y me dispongo a poner la manos sobre él cuado me toma de la mano, me mira, me sonríe y simplemente comenta:

"Perdóname"

Le miro y asiento con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"No te preocupes, ahora dame un momento para aplicarte la recuperación"

Tras unos minutos el hechizo hace su trabajo y la herida deja de sangrar en señal de cicatrización. Como él dijo, no era nada grave.

Cuando termino me siento junto a él y le miro.

"Ya tienes la herida cerrada, pero no hagas grandes esfuerzos o no habrá servido para nada"

"Gracias Reenita" – comenta mientras se incorpora quedando los dos sentados uno junto a otro.

"Será mejor que descanses un rato y nos pongamos en marcha, aún queda mucho camino por recorrer"

"Reena"

"Hmm, ¿Si?" – pregunto mientras me tiendo sobre el suelo.

"¿Crees que traman algo? Quiero decir, has derrotado a los más grandes demonios, ¿bajo la orden de quién pueden estar y bajo que objetivo?

"No lo sé, esa farsante me dijo que su plan era el mismo y que su objetivo también, y claro está su único obstáculo para conseguir que sus planes salgan adelante soy yo, por lo tanto, quieren eliminarme, realmente pienso que nunca han cesado en su empeño por hacerme desaparecer."

"¿Crees que puede tener algo que ver con lo que buscamos?"

"No… no lo creo, además…" – me quedo muda por un instante – "¡MIERDA GAUDY!"

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿He dicho alguna tontería?"

"No, para nada, ese mazoku me dijo que no podían permitir que continuase recopilando conocimientos y habilidades… y quizás si podría tener algo que ver con lo que perseguimos"

"Reena… otra vez buscando problemas nunca cambiarás"

PPUUUUMMM

Sí., me he incorporado de nuevo a toda velocidad para incrustarle el puño en la cabeza.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Reena, ten un poco de piedad, aún estoy convaleciente"

"A propósito Gaudy…"

"Reena no me mires así… me das miedo"

"Je-je-je ¿como no te diste cuenta desde un primer momento en que yo era la auténtica?

"Ahh… pues muy simple, no estaba muy seguro, pero creí desde el principio que tú eras la auténtica…" – explica como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

"Claaaaro…" - asiento con la cabeza mientas contesto suave y dulcemente.- "¡¿Y POR QUÉ NARICES NO ME AYUDASTE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO EN VEZ DE UNIRTE A LA OTRA CEREBRO DE MOSQUITO?!"

"Pues porque pretendía hacer lo que hice, que pensara que estaba en tu contra para atacarla y matarla… lo único que fallé… y solo la herí"

"Si no estabas seguro, el plan se te podía haber vuelto contra ti"

"Pero pude comprobar que estaba en lo cierto, Reenita" – añade risueño.

"¿Hm?" – le miro curiosa.

"En el momento en que te miré a los ojos, pude ver la desesperación y el empeño en que te creyese, además… tus ojos nunca han sido de color púrpura" – concluye guiñándome un ojo – "Para engañar al enemigo, primero hay que engañar a los amigos"

"¡¿Cómo?!" – siento que la sangre me hierve y no puedo evitar darle un par de pataditas y acariciarle la cara con el puño cerrado y todas mis fuerzas…

_Maldito seas, maldito seas ¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS!!!_

**N/A**: fin del capi 6. a ver que os parece… he metido algo más porque la historia en sí iba a ser un poco insulsa sin algo de emoción jejejeje. Bueno espero actualizar muy pronto, como siempre!! Cualquier cosa, reclamaciones, peticiones, ideas que queráis aportar dejad reviews! Y que no se me olvide eso de que los personajes no son míos!


	7. ¿Dónde empieza la realidad?

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Os traigo el nuevo capítulo, a ver que os parece, no seais muy duros conmigo a pesar de que he estado un montón de tiempo sin poder escribir. Si os gusta dejadme reviews!!! Los personajes no son míos etc etc.

**¿Dónde empieza la realidad?**

El camino que recorremos se extiende a lo largo de un frondoso bosque, es una buena estación por lo que la vegetación está en pleno apogeo. Las flores brillan a nuestro paso parece incluso que nos saludaran al caminar, los árboles nos facilitan el andar con la sombra que nos proporcionan las bien formadas ramas, y el riachuelo que discurre cerca del camino agrega una nota de tranquilidad al ambiente.

El sol ya ha pasado por encima de nosotros, por lo tanto es más de medio día. Bueno, lo cierto es que me dí cuenta en el momento en que el estómago me comenzó a rugir furiosamente hace un largo rato ya, de modo que me fije en la posición del astro rey. Calculo que debe de quedar menos de un día para alcanzar la próxima ciudad.

"Reena" – escucho a mis espaldas.

"¿Qué ocurre, te duele la herida?" – pregunto ligeramente alarmada.

"No, la herida está muy bien, es solo que me preguntaba si queda mucho para alcanzar el próximo pueblo, empiezo a tener hambre" – contesta pesadamente.

"Pues, la verdad, ahora mismo estaba echando los cálculos… y tengo una mala y una buena noticia" – hago una pausa para darle más suspense… - "¿Cuál prefieres oír antes?"

Mi compañero se queda dubitativo unos instantes, pensando muy bien qué responder…

"Me das miedo, Reenita, mejor dame primero la buena…"

"Esta noche tenemos que pescar si queremos cenar"

Nótese la cara de póquer de Gaudy, la cual no tiene precio. Ciertamente se ha quedado petrificado, aunque no comprendo porqué… no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a una situación así… hombres…

"Dios mío Reena, la mala noticia, no será…. ¿¡QUE NOS HEMOS PERIDO?!"

PUUMMMM

Y así es como mi puño termina incrustado en su cabeza de mosquito…

"¡No digas tonterías hombre! Lo malo es solo que hasta mañana al medio día no llegaremos a la próxima ciudad"

"hmm" – es lo único que le escucho añadir.

"Oye Gaudy" – me giro para mirarle mejor – "¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?"

No puedo negar que estoy un poco preocupada, ese maldito mazoku le alcanzó… la herida se está cerrando, pero es posible que esté debilitándose, no es que corramos riesgos mayores, pero un inoportuno ataque, no sería precisamente un plato gustoso en este momento.

"Perfectamente Reenita" – contesta con la mayor de sus sonrisas y un optimismo desbordante.

"No sé… hoy estás muy callado, tal vez sea mejor que hagamos un alto en el camino para descansar, a mí me vendrá bien y tú repondrás fuerzas" – le miro suspicaz, escrutando a cada instante su reacción.

"Bueno, si es lo que necesitas, podemos descansar un rato"

No se por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que algo perturba su mente en estos momentos. Su actitud podría parecer la de siempre a ojos desconocidos, pero no se porque me da que este muchacho oculta algo… Observo como de cada en cada fija la vista en el suelo, tal vez pensativo, tal vez preocupado.

_Está decidido_

Si algo realmente le preocupa está evadiéndolo, de modo que será mejor que me olvide de ello y no le presione. Quizás más tarde acabe él mismo soltándolo…

"Entonces, ¿buscamos un lugar para sentarnos y descansar?" – pregunta curioso y a la vez animado.

"Eso depende… ¿tú tienes aún fuerzas para seguir adelante y parar en otro sitio más apropiado, o acampar tal vez definitivamente?" – contesto en el mismo tono que él.

"Sí Reenita, lo que tú quieras."

"Bueno, será mejor que continuemos un rato más entonces" – concluyo mirándole de nuevo suspicaz, buscando un indicio de algo sospechoso en su rostro.

_Empiezo a pensar que veo fantasmas donde no los hay…_

Y así es como continuó nuestro camino a lo largo del bosque, recorriendo kilómetros y kilómetros de sendero flanqueado por vegetación, respaldados por la sombra que nos ofrecían los árboles, y así hemos llegado al final del día.

En estos momentos alcanzamos el crepúsculo, la noche comienza a ceñirse sobre nosotros cubriéndonos bajo su oscuro manto. Mientras contemplamos los últimos resquicios del día culminamos una colina, coronada también por vegetación.

Cuando aún estoy cerciorándome de que es un buen lugar para pasar la noche observo que mi compañero ya se ha semi-tumbado a los pies de un árbol y comienza a dormitar. No puedo evitar dejar escapar un bostezo al verle, de modo que sin pensarlo ya más decido actuar como él, tumbándome cerca y dejando que lo pesados párpados caigan sobre mis ojos sumiéndome en la dulce inconsciencia del sueño.

Me despierto agitada y acalorada, no consigo recordar que estaba soñando, pero debió ser muy intenso, Me pregunto qué será…

"Ah, ¡buenos días!" – exclama Gaudy apareciendo de detrás de un árbol.

"Menos mal que no es muy tarde" – contesto mirando hacia el cielo y volviendo la vista hacia él – "¿Qué es eso?"

Mi compañero fija la vista en la dirección donde señala mi mirada y se encoge de hombros.

"Unas ramas"

"Sé lo que son, idiota. Me refiero a qué vas a hacer con eso" – le dedico una mirada de odio.

"¡Cocinar el desayuno!" – él toma una pausa y en ese instante mi estómago ruge furiosamente mientras mis mejillas se tornan rojas en respuesta. – "Y veo que debo darme prisa"

Es cierto, al final llegamos tan cansados que no nos molestamos ni conseguir algo para comer, ¡y ahora estoy realmente hambrienta!

"Muy bien Gaudy, ¿qué hay para comer?" – pregunto desbordada de alegría.

"Mmm… aún nada"

Vale, será mejor me tome unos instantes para asimilarlo sin lanzarle un fire ball… ¿qué? Cuando estoy hambrienta no respondo de mí…

"Vale…" – comienzo hablando muy despacito resaltando cada una de las letras que forman la frase – "¿Y qué se supone que es lo que vas a cocinar entonces?

"Pues… no lo había pensado, la verdad"

_Perfecto, lo has conseguido, ya se me ha hinchado la vena… te la has ganado campeón._

"¡FIRE BALL!"

BBBBOOOMMMM

Mi compañero sale despedido por la explosión, quizás me haya excedido ligeramente.

"¡Ve a buscar algo comestible y deja de hacer tonterías!"

¿Qué de qué me encargo yo? Voy a intentar pescar unos pececitos, hay que colaborar…

Me dirijo colina abajo hacia la orilla del río que por esta zona es bastante más caudaloso. Todo es silencio, la luz del sol baña el bosque inundándolo de claridad allí donde los rayos consiguen penetrar.

Cuidadosamente me descalzo y me retiro la capa, dejándolo todo cuidadosamente bajo un árbol. Observo varias ramas secas en el suelo, escojo la más sólida y segura y me dispongo a improvisar una caña con ella.

Tras esto me adentro suavemente en agua… ¡Está bastante fría!

Siento como suaves ráfagas heladas bañan mis pies. Espero que piquen pronto la verdad, tengo un hambre que me muero.

Me inclino para lanzar un conjuro sobre el agua, permaneciendo con las piernas inmóviles para no espantar al menú.

Tras un rato no demasiado largo empiezo a sentir tirones en la supuesta caña…

_¡Perfecto!_

Y así continúo uno tras otro hasta que obtengo los suficientes como para alimentar a cuatro personas hambrientas.

"Fire ball" – exclamo, y en un momento la pequeña montaña de peces comienza a humear desprendiendo un delicioso aroma.

Cuando estoy a punto de tomar mi tercer o cuarto pescado las ramas de un arbusto que linda con el sendero comienzan a agitarse furiosamente. Me mantengo alerta hasta que la figura del espadachín hace que mis músculos se relajen.

"Vaya, veo que has encontrado el desayuno… gracias por esperarme" – me saluda con un notable tono de molestia en la voz.

"¡Anda Gaudy, eres un gran rastreador! apareces al olor de la comida en un santiamén".

"Muy graciosa" – ironiza mientras toma asiento junto a mí.

"¿kef tahlf tu fhreridfa?" – traducción: ¿qué tal tu herida?

"Estaría mejor si no me hubieses lanzado un fire ball" – contesta rencorosamente.

"Me alegro" – contesto tras tragar la comida. – "Me preocupé un poco después del hechizo"

Tras un tiempo terminamos el desayuno, yo me he vuelto a colocar las botas y la capa y estamos listos para retomar el viaje que nos conducirá a la ciudad sagrada de Saillune. De modo que nos ponemos en marcha, para lo cual tenemos que volver al punto de partida: la cima de la colina.

"Vamos Gaudy, la siguiente ciudad no está lejos, solo tenemos que atravesar ese valle y habremos llegado" – le animo señalando el valle que se extiende bajo nostros – "Una vez allí haremos unas compras y continuaremos el viaje"

Observo como mi compañero afirma una vez con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y continuamos caminando.

Veo como el paisaje comienza a cambiar a cada metro que avanzamos, cada vez hay menos árboles, por lo tanto más luz y calor. El río continúa su curso junto a nuestro camino, agradándonos con su suave y constante siseo.

Y así continuamos devorando distancia, dejando cada vez más atrás el bosque y avanzando por un valle bastante desierto, solo habita la vegetación a la orilla del río y en el camino comienzan a advertirse huellas de carros y caballos, que van creciendo conforme continuamos caminando. Es una buena señal, cada vez falta menos para llegar.

Un tenue ruido de cascos comienza a irrumpir a lo lejos, que va haciéndose más y más fuerte conforme se acerca. Cuando presiento que está lo bastante cerca me giro para observar que es un carro tirado por dos enormes caballos. Pero no es un carro para transportar mercancía, sino personas. Y es bastante lujoso he de añadir.

Parece que aminoran la marcha, por lo tanto decido detenerme, y Gaudy, por descontado a mi lado.

El carro continúa reduciendo la velocidad hasta que quedan a nuestra altura totalmente parados y una voz cantarina asoma por la puerta.

"Hola Reena"

Y hace su aparición una hermosa chiquilla morena con un galante vestido digno de la realeza a la que pertenece, mientras no puedo evitar quedarme con la boca abierta.

"¿Amelia? Pero… ¿qué haces tú aquí?"

"Hola Amelia, ¡qué coincidencia!

"Hola Gaudy"

"Vuelvo de una misión conciliadora por la paz, Reena" – exclama muy orgullosa enfatizando la palabra paz.

"¿Vuelves? Quiero decir, a Saillune?"

"Claro Reena, vuelvo a casa" - afirma como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo - "¿Y vosotros a dónde os dirijís?" - me corta antes de poder abrir la boca - "¡No me lo digas! Estáis en medio de una aventura contra los mazoku, ¿verdad?"

"Pues… no exactamente pero se podría decir que están involucrados, como de costumbre"

"Pues Reena, tengo una gran noticia que darte" - comenta con una ilusión cegadora.

Lo sé, me cara ahora mismo es un poema, una mezcla entre incertidumbre, estupidez y un poco de creo que no quiero saberlo… pero tampoco se puede decir que Amelia me deje tiempo para decidir si quiero oir su "gran noticia"…

"¡Nos embarcamos en una nueva aventura! Juntos lucharemos contra el mal y haremos que la justicia reine en el mundo, Reena Inverse!" - gesticula con los dedos en señal de Victoria.

Dios, ya sabía yo que no quería oírlo… aunque desgraciadamente necesitamos su ayuda, una de las razones por la cual viajamos a Saillune era para contar con ella…

"¿Bueno, y a dónde nos dirijimos ahora, Reena?" - su voz está llena de curiosidad y optimismo.

"A Saillune" - Afirmo tajantemente.

El optimista rostro de mi amiga torna una mueca de horror inconcedible.

"Reena…" - comienza con la voz ahogada por el horror - "No me irás a decir que Saillune está en el punto de mira"

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa malévola, para asustarla un poquito…

"No Amelia, nosotros estamos buscando un tesoro, Saillune no está en el punto de mira de nadie y los mazoku no entran en nuestros planes para nada"

Perfecto, Gaudy acaba de tener uno de esos grandes momentos de lucidez absoluta en el momento menos apropiado… yo que quería divertirme un rato a costa de esta niña…

PPPUUUMMM

Puñetazo en la mandúbula. Exclamación de horror de Amelia.

"Exacto Amelia, los mazoku no entraban en nuestros planes hasta que uno de ellos nos atacó. Pero es cierto que buscamos un tesoro de incalculable valor que puede ayudarnos a destruirlos si volviesen a amenazarnos, cosa que tampoco descarto visto lo popular que soy entre ellos actualmente."

"Ya veo… en fin, será mejor que nos pongamos en camino y una vez en Saillune estudiemos bien el caso. ¿Tienes alguna pista de donde debemos empezar a buscar o vamos a dar palos de ciego?"

"Tengo teorías, nada sólido aún pero a medida que busquemos irá tomando forma… o eso espero…" - suspiro - "Pero mejor será que nos pongamos en marcha, cuanto antes lleguemos mejor"

Dejo que amelia entre primero en el carruaje, ¡Qué suerte! ni un paso más hasta que lleguemos a Saillune! Gaudy me cede el paso a mí, él siempre tan caballeroso con las mujeres tomo asiento frente a amelia y finalmente Gaudy que decide sentarse junto a la princesa.

"Todo listo" - ordena Amelia y acto seguido nos ponemos en movimiento.

El sol está en la cima del cielo, y el calor comienza a ser agobiante, pero al menos viajamos relajadamente, observo a mis compañeros conversar animadamente mientras yo me sumo divagando entre las teorías y como conseguir que toda la información reunida hasta el momento encaje, necesito montar el puzzle para llegar a una conclusión definitiva, pero cuanto más piezas junto más me faltan, más dudas surgen.

El tema del asesinato es de lo más intrigante, un sacerdote… Un sacerdote debería saber algo acerca de los mazoku, y es de cultura popular el hecho de que los mazoku de alto nivel puedan adoptar una imagen humana en nuestro plano, dejando su verdadera forma en el plano astral… Quizás esa Talixa sabía más de lo que creemos, tal vez solo quisieron acallar rumores. Pero encuentro similitudes entre ella y yo. Dedica su vida a conseguir poder y estudiar la magia, siempre perseguida por los mazokus. Definitivamente esa mujer tenía un gran poder, lo que me hace recordar que al igual que ella, no soy inmortal. Que los Grandes Reyes demonio me tienen en su punto de mira y que podría correr su misma suerte. Es todo tan lioso… tal vez debería coger algún libro para seguir recopilando información…

Abro los ojos para buscar a mi derecha la pila de libros que descansa sobre el asiento. Pero antes de girar la cabeza observo que la charla y las risas se han apagado. Amelia duerme plácidamente sobre el pecho de Gaudy, mientras éste reposa el brazo derecho sobre sus hombros, abrazándola en gesto protector. No puedo evitar sentir algo así como un pinchazo en el estómago. Pero se les ve tan dulces que al momento siento otra punzada, pero de remordimiento, parecen dos hermanos, aunque… nunca hubiese podido tener esa relación con mi hermana, tan enternecedora…

Me pesan los párpados mientras la nostalgia enturbia mi mente, me siento tan pesada y tan cansada que creo que dejaré los libros para más tarde, a sabiendas de que éste es el mejor momento para estudiar, todo tranquilo y calma… pero ideal también para descansar un rato, con el suave balanceo del carruaje mi cuerpo se vuelve más y más pesado hasta que ya no quiero luchar por tener los ojos abiertos y dejo que mi mente se abandone al dulce trance del sueño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Solo un poco más de poder"

_MIERDA, ESTOY PERDIENDO EL CONTROL SOBRE EL HECHIZO… EL MUNDO SE SUMIRÁ EN EL CAOS… _

"Tengo que hacerlo o Gaudy…"

Fibrizzo ríe mientras exclama.

"Vamos, usa el hechizo. Al fin el mundo volverá a ser caos"

_He perdido finalmente el control, todo está perdido, ¿Qué ocurre? mi cuerpo… siento que desaparezco…_

Al abrir los ojos le veo contemplándome con suma alegría y me abraza, no puedo evitar corresponderle.

"Gaudy"

Estoy de nuevo flotando en medio de nada, tengo la sensación de haber estado aquí antes.

"¿Qué ocurre Reena?"

Me encanta ese tono dulce con el que muestra su preocupación.

"Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, no sé qué es este lugar y estoy asustada, no me encuentro muy bien"

"Tranquila Reena, pronto llegaremos y te pondrás bien"

Cierro los ojos aferrándome con fuerza al cuello de mi compañero.

"¡Gaudy!" - exclama otra voz preocupada - "Será mejor que nos detengamos en aquella aldea, tiene una fiebre altísima"

"Amelia, ¿Tú también estás aquí?"

"Claro que sí, Reenita, estamos los dos"

Poco a poco consigo abrir los ojos, todo lo que se suponía que era el mar del caos y la sensación de estar flotando en medio de nada era solo una especie de delirio… Me siento fatal, tengo frío a pesar de sentir algo cálido contra mi cuerpo. Observo que estoy sentada sobre mi compañero, que me abraza para darme calor.

De modo que parte de mi delirio era verdad, realmente estoy abrazada a él. Me pregunto en qué punto terminó el sueño y comenzó la realidad. Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar, me duele todo el cuerpo, como si me acabasen de apalear y los escalofríos no cesan a pesar de que siento que estoy sudando.

Todo se detiene, pero la cabeza empieza a darme vueltas y vuelvo a mi estado de inconsciencia, ya no se diferencial que es real que no, simplemente me dejo llevar mientras vuelvo a flotar en mitad de la nada, lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que Gaudy está conmigo y de que no me va a dejar desaparecer.

NA: HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!!!! HE RESURGIDO. Siento muchísimo haber estado tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida, pero mi ordenador está medio muerto, lo he medio arreglado pero no sé lo que durará… Pero como prometí, hasta que yo no diga que no puedo seguir escribiendo, la historia va a continuar. Lo único que ya no puedo asegurar si voy a poder actualizar tan rápido como antes, que la mitad de este capítulo llevaba escrito desde junio y estamos en septiembre jejejeje.

Gracias por los ánimos a todos y a la nueva lectora Pumuki que me ha dado muchos ánimos hoy jejeje. Diva, un saludo pa ti, como siempre jejeje.


	8. Una ayuda un tanto peculiar

Hoooola a todo el mundooooooooo, siiiiiiii he vuelto! Hoy me ha dado por releer mi fic y he dicho… qué demonios! Esto no puede quedar así! Así que sin darme ni cuenta aquí estaba… escribiendo la continuación… porque aunque parezca increíble… hasta yo tengo curiosidad por ver que va a pasar….. lo sé, lo sé.. hace demasiado tiempo y es probable que ya ni os acordéis de que va.. no me acordaba ni yo… de modo que sin más preámbulos… aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo! Y decir lo que todos sabemos: que los personajes no son míos (ya me gustaría), los tomo prestados un ratito…

**Una ayuda peculiar**

Abro los ojos momentáneamente, parece como si me hubiesen arrojado un cubo de agua sobre la cama. Aunque ya no siento frío no tengo fuerzas me encuentro dolorida y me duele la cabeza…

Intento girarme en la cama; no, no me duele la cabeza, ¡me duele todo el cuerpo! Creo que esta vez he pillado algo gordo.

_¡Qué queréis, yo también soy humana!_

Aún es noche cerrada y la luna hace llegar unos rayos de luz tenue que se cuelan por la ventana que me dejan adivinar que al fondo de la habitación en un sillón orejero está Gaudy, que nada más comprobar que intento hacer ademán de moverme salta como un resorte con los ojos como platos.

_Siempre tan atento cerebro de medusa…._

"Reena, ¡te has despertado!" exclama "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Intento hablar pero a penas me sale la voz.

"¿Tú que crees idiota?" pregunto intentando parecer irónica, pero la ironía se torna un tanto lastimera. "Me duele todo y estoy asquerosa"

"Shhh, no fuerces Reenita, aún te queda para recuperarte"

_Mierda, odio sentirme así... y aún más… ODIO QUE ESTE IMBÉCIL TENGA RAZÓN._

"Necesito levantarme y darme una ducha" contesto en un tono que más bien parece un lamento.

Intento levantarme pero el cuerpo me pesa, las rodillas se me resienten y la cabeza me da vueltas. Siento como me fallan las piernas y al instante caigo a plomo sentada otra vez en la cama.

Unos fuertes pasos corren hacia mi y siento como unas manos me rodean la cintura para ayudarme a ponerme en pie arrancándome un rubor.

"Gracias amigo" susurro.

_¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!_

Siento una especie de caricia muy suave en la frente. ¡Al mirar hacia arriba no puedo creer lo que veo, son los labios de Gaudy! Espero… pero no ocurre nada. Comienzo a dudar si es real u otra alucinación de muchas otras. Lo cierto es que empiezan a hacerse habituales.

Ahora mismo no estoy sonrojada… no, es mucho más que eso, ¡si pudiese verme la cara a la luz no podría distinguirla de mi pelo!

_¿¡RUBORIZADA YO POR ALGO TAN INSIGNIFICANTE?! TONTA, TONTA, TONTAAAAAAAAAAA_

"Gaudy, ¿qué…?" intento reprocharle.

"Malas noticias compañera, creo que la fiebre está volviendo a subir" Contesta tajantemente "Necesitas una ducha tibia urgente, vamos, te llevo al baño."

_¿Y qué vas a hacer cerebro de mosquito, bañarme tú mismo? Como te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima soy capaz de volar este antro…_

Pero ni siquiera tengo ganas de negarme. Intento caminar pero las fuerzas me fallan, me siento débil y peor aún, creo que si doy un paso más voy a caer redonda al suelo.

_Arggghhh ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!_

"Gaudy no, déjame en la cama, se me bajará" Trato de replicar.

"¿Pero qué dices?" añade con ese tono de convicción propio de un momento de lucidez de las suyas "Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, si es necesario te meteré vestida, está llena y preparada para una emergencia. Has recuperado la consciencia después de tres días en los que no parabas de agitarte, llorar y decir cosas sin sentido, y si de mí depende no pienso dejar que vuelvas a ese estado, haré lo que sea necesario. De modo que tienes dos opciones o vas por las buenas o te cargo en brazos y acabas en el fondo de la bañera igualmente, tú decides"

_No me creo lo que oigo, ¿Me está plantando cara? Espera, ¿Me está plantando cara a mí? Claaaaro, porque sabes que estoy indefensa y no puedo atacarte… ¡Eso es jugar sucio amigo!_

Ahora sí que me ha dejado en shock, la verdad es que todo tiene un ligero toque de surrealidad, como si no estuviese viviéndolo en realidad. Semejante a un sueño del que quieres escapar pero no eres capaz, algo tan desagradable pero real que no llegas a distinguir si es o no verdad, o tan solo producto de una fiebre altísima….

Oigo una puerta, pero no es la de esta habitación y unos ágiles pasos que al principio suenan lejanos se van acercando poco a poco hasta que finalmente se abre una pesada puerta, que entiendo, es la de la habitación.

"¡Ha despertado!" exclama la suave voz de Ameria "¿Cómo te encuentras Reena?

_Otra con las preguntitas retóricas…._

"De maravilla" contesto con el poco sarcasmo que mi voz es capaz de calcar. "Creo que no he estado mejor en mi vida"

_Si tuviese más energía tendría a estos dos por los suelos. A mi supuesto guardián por atreverse a ponerme las manos encima y decirme que me va a bañar él mismo y a ésta… bueno, por desahogarme…Ya, ya, en realidad no tienen la culpa… están preocupados y solo quieren ayudarme. Arrrghhh sí,¡ ya sé que debería ser más humilde!_

"Gaudy, hazme un favor, llévala al baño y déjame que yo la ayude ¿ok?, no creo que quieras que acabemos todos volando por los aires, Reena es capaz de sacar fuerzas de donde no las hay" sugiere mirándome risueña.

_¡Por los aires deberíais estar ya los dos!_

Es lo último que consigo pensar con claridad antes de cerrar inevitablemente los ojos a la par que mi cuerpo se relaja y poco a poco voy perdiendo el sentido una vez más.

_¡AHHHHHH QUE FRIO MALDITA SEA!_

Abro los ojos súbitamente para encontrarme sumergida hasta la barbilla en agua, y que quede claro que de tibia no tiene nada. Está fría como un témpano y la piel me arde como si me clavasen agujas por todo el cuerpo.

Siento que empiezo a temblar desde la cabeza, hasta los dedos de los pies con violentas convulsiones, esto es insufrible.

"Has vuelto en ti" me dice suavemente pero a la vez entusiasmada mi amiga "No te imaginas lo preocupada que nos tenías Reena, por un momento pensamos que podía ser algo más grave y que no volverías, el pobre Gaudy no ha pegado ojo estas noches montando guardia, esperando que recuperaras el sentido" termina risueña.

"¿De veras?" Pregunto incrédula.

"No sé de que te sorprendes tanto, ya sabes que cuida constantemente de ti, empiezo a pensar que es su mayor propósito en la vida" contesta con ese tono suyo de: es lo más obvio del mundo, no sé de qué te extrañas.

Puede que detrás de lo que parece ser una tontería más de Ameria haya una gran verdad, decidme sino por qué no volvió a su aldea mientras tuvo ocasión. Estuvimos muy cerca y no lo dudó un instante. Nada le ata a mí, y sin embargo sigue cuidándome pase lo que pase….

Me vuelvo a ruborizar…

_¡PERO EN QUE PIENSAS MALDITA, PARECES NUEVA!_

"Jujujuju" rie divertida "Reena, te has sonrojado. Jujujuju"

"Yo no me he sonrojado idiota, es la fiebre" contesto con un tono de ira contenida

PUMMMMM

_Sí, he conseguido hacer acopio de energía para darle un puñetazo… ¡Así aprenderás a no decir_ _tonterías, Ameria!_

"¡Ayyyyy que daño!" lloriquea "Esta vez te has pasado"

Y sin más se levanta del taburete donde estaba sentada y dándose media vuelta y sale del baño sin mediar palabra.

"¡EH!" le llamo "¿A dónde te crees que vas jovencita? ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo sácame de aquí!"

Ameria hace oídos sordos sin girarse si quiera a reprocharme.

_¡TE VAS A ENTERAR, ESTA TE LA GUARDO AMERIAAAAAA!_

Reúno las fuerzas necesarias para salir de ese cubo gigante y lujoso aún con esos exagerados temblores; y nada más poner los pies (no sin esfuerzo), en el cálido suelo, miro a mi alrededor.

Sobre un gran toallero a mano derecha descansa un juego de toallas, a cuál más grande. Cojo la que a simple vista parece la más grande de las tres, para seguidamente envolverme entera, intentando que no quede un solo centímetro de piel fuera del dulce abrigo de ésta y me acurruco en el taburete que momentos antes ocupaba Ameria.

Poco a poco siento que se me relaja el cuerpo y… ¡sí! Ya lo siento más ligero, la tensión va desapareciendo, ¡Gaudy tenía razón! Este baño me ha venido a las mil maravillas…

_¡Ahhhh, ya me siento mucho mejor, sí señor!_

Por primera vez me detengo a observar el lugar con mayor detenimiento, esto no es cualquier posada que nos hayamos encontrado en el camino. El baño es realmente enorme y no le falta detalle: toallas, jabones, sales; un enorme y recargado tocador preside la pared frontal, justamente a mi espalda.

Si me giro ligeramente a la izquierda veo un perchero de pie, sobre el que cuelga un bonito pijama de tres piezas, amplio y cómodo. Pero si miro más allá del perchero veo que la suave luz que ilumina mi habitación intenta filtrarse discretamente entre la rendija de la puerta entreabierta.

Ya entrada en calor me decido a ponerme en pie, aún me duele todo, pero mi equilibrio ha mejorado considerablemente y los escalofríos han desaparecido del todo.

Sin más recojo el pijama de la percha y me visto. Efectivamente tal como imaginaba, muy confortable y calentito. Acto seguido me dirijo al tocador, me siento frente a ese gran espejo y cojo un precioso cepillo plateado con unas cerdas muy suaves y comienzo a cepillarme el pelo.

Tras un largo rato alisando y desenredando nudos me levanto para dirigirme decidida hacia la habitación, encontrándome a mi compañero recostado y sumido en un profundo sueño sobre la cama

_Pobre, te has debido quedar dormido esperando… Pero ya podrías haber elegido otro sitio…. ¡No mi cama! En fin, una vez más, una vez menos… ya qué más da…._

Con sumo cuidado consigo arroparle con la manta y siento como su cuerpo se destensa y relaja bajo ésta. Acto seguido me recuesto al otro lado de la cama, esto está empezando a convertirse en una costumbre, y no os creáis que me hace especial ilusión…

Observo que las sábanas están totalmente secas y desprenden una fragancia dulce, una mezcla entre jazmín y azahar, lo que las hace muy acogedoras.

Y después pienso en Ameria, tal vez debería hablar por la mañana con ella…. Quizás me haya excedido un poco…

La luz que invade parte de la habitación proviene de una vela que seguramente había encendido Gaudy en la mesita de mi lado. Mientras me acerco a ésta para apagarla, consigo ver un poco por encima la habitación. No es especialmente grande, pero sí lujosamente decorada, al igual que el baño. Cortinas de seda, edredón de seda bordado a mano, un colchón que es lo suficientemente grueso y cómodo como para saber que no nos encontramos en una posada.

Por lo que veo la cama, las mesitas de noche y la cómoda (no mucho más lejos de la cama que la mesita) son de madera de roble, finamente tallada… No puedo distinguir más allá de ésta porque la luz solo baña un radio muy pequeño, pero aún así todo esto me es muy familiar…

En fin, por la mañana saldré de dudas, hablaré con Ameria ¡y por supuesto retomaré el estudio de los libros!

_¡A dormir!_

De un suave soplido apago la luz y me recuesto suavemente sobre la almohada, suave y mullida. Siento como me atrapa el sueño y me rindo ante él, estoy realmente agotada.

**N/A:** Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn. Bueno he de decir que estoy muy baja de forma, este capi es muy cortito, pero es una prueba de fuego para ver si realmente merece la pena que siga escribiendo o dejarlo definitivamente….. la verdad es que me ha costado escribirlo, no os creáis… me falta mucha práctica!

Así que si os ha gustado ya sabéis, espero rewiews, y si no os ha gustado también. Y si queréis aportar ideas, donativos, bombas… toooooooooooodo vale!

Por cierto! Aún no sé si saldrá Xellos, ni siquiera sé si meteré a Zelgadiss… pero igual les puedo buscar un huequecito no se si me encajan, le he estado dando vueltas.


End file.
